<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当我们提起EA时我们在谈论什么 by RoEstel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737498">当我们提起EA时我们在谈论什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel'>RoEstel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ariadne is a fanfic writer, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Eames Farrier and Tuck are brothers, F/M, Hell's Kitchen, JGL and Tom Hardy are the fictional characters in this fanfic while Arthur and Eames are the actors, M/M, Minor Inception RPF (in a sense), Minor Original Character(s), POV Ariadne (Inception), POV Cobb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代商业AU。知名男演员！Eames/成功企业家！Arthur。同人写手！Ari，诺贝尔文学奖陪跑！Cobb，出版社经理！Saito<br/>事业有成的企业家决定去泡一泡自己看上了很久的著名男演员的故事。Ariadne POV，掺杂了同人作者的一些吐槽。总之不太正经。<br/>我与冰轮流各写一节<br/><br/>出本通贩筹划中。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariadne/Robert Fischer, Arthur &amp; Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception), Dom Cobb &amp; Saito, Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00. & 01.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.<br/>
By.蛇</p><p>“Callahan先生，请问是什么让你决定自己操刀，自导自演去年美国流行小说销量榜第一的《盗梦空间》的呢？”</p><p>Point集团的总裁Arthur Callahan看起来似乎早已料到会被问到这个问题，毕竟作为美国数一数二的集团的总裁，他的一举一动都会被全金融界瞩目。而年轻有为的哈佛商学院毕业生——辅修建筑学——突然出现在自己旗下Penrose*电影制作公司即将开拍的电影《盗梦空间》的演职员表里这件事情，当仁不让是最近所有华尔街精英们茶余饭后的讨论话题。</p><p>“我很小的时候就喜欢电影和表演，事实上我高中的时候还获得过洛杉矶高中戏剧节最佳导演奖。当年我一手建立Penrose的时候其实就做了这个‘某天去自己的电影公司打工’的打算，而如今集团进入了平稳发展期，我便决定来实现一下自己曾经的梦想。”说罢，他冲着记者微笑了一下，魅力竟不输好莱坞男星们。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ariadne点了两下手机屏幕暂停了视频，盯着Arthur的笑容看出了一会儿神，最后忍不住叹一口气，看来Arthur真的没有在宣传期透露出一丝丝自己是想和Eames搭戏所以决定去出演《盗梦空间》的。</p><p>这太令人沮丧了！Ariadne拔下耳机在书桌前伸了个懒腰，她写文并不喜欢写太多与现实冲突的私设，这样总会让她觉得自己写得不够真实。</p><p>你就应该去多写写Tom和Joseph的同人文！他们俩在电影里是官配，又那么甜有那么多梗！你的脑袋是被半兽人砸了吗，萌上永远不会有真正的糖吃的rps——还是自己顶头上司的？要是哪天被总裁发现了的话，这还没捧热的文案工作估计是保不住的。</p><p>刚刚从巴黎毕业回国一年多的女孩嘟了一下嘴巴，拿起手机退出视频播放界面，露出了手机桌面：一张不甚清晰的片场照，上面是好莱坞当红男演员William Eames和另一位主演Arthur Callahan。留着薄薄络腮胡的Eames手拿两杯咖啡，正要递给Arthur一杯，侧脸上带着另千千万万女性痴迷的微笑，而照片被拍下来的瞬间，Arthur的表情还停留在貌似刚刚被Eames叫住的半惊讶半空白状态。</p><p>Ariadne有些发呆地看着手机桌面直到手机自动休眠黑屏。这张照片是圈内最经典的一张了，Ariadne一边想着一边重新划了一下手机，打开日程表检查今天下午的工作安排。</p><p>也正是因为这张照片，圈内大部分人都认为这对rps顶多是Eames单箭头Arthur。而Eames以前有过女朋友的事实更是对这对cp雪上加霜，令人怎么想都觉得这对cp实在不是什么能有糖吃的cp。</p><p>但是Ariadne并不这么认为。她之前为了应聘进Point洛杉矶总部而做了对Point集团的全方位调查，她发现Penrose电影公司聘William Eames做男主角的次数应该是远多于“聘请奥斯卡影帝能带动票房”或者“这部电影非他不可”这些客观理由所能解释的。</p><p>可能是有某位导演很喜欢Eames先生吧，当时Ariadne这么想着略过了这个信息点。但当她半年后为了自己萌的cp挖糖的时候，Ariadne发现Eames出演的电影里并没有哪一位导演出现频率很多。事实上，她发现自己曾经找的“聘请奥斯卡影帝能带动票房”这个理由也不太站得住脚——在Eames出名之前，Penrose电影公司刚起步的时候，Eames就被这家电影公司签约多次拍一些小成本文艺电影。</p><p>于是我们的Ariadne就这样在萌上了冷cp之后又站到了圈里公认认知的对立面——她认为应该是Arthur单箭头Eames更多一点。但她又不敢进行大范围的科普，万一被公司的公关看到了，再顺藤摸瓜查出来是自己……</p><p>是的，一切为了饭碗。Ariadne自顾自地摇了摇头，拿出早上买的金枪鱼蔬菜色拉一边吃一边刷论坛。</p><p>啊差点忘了，《盗梦空间》的tag上周因为太火而被挪到了热门区。Ariadne忍不住有点小自豪地笑了一下，毕竟tag下第一篇Tom/Joseph完结精品长篇是她的。当时电影上映之后虽然世界反响不错，但是在同人圈这边并没有激起太多同人作品——可能是因为电影里这两个角色已经足够甜了吧。Ariadne在写了一篇短篇练手，同时补完了Dominic Cobb的原著之后，不甘心地开了一个以电影和小说作为基础的前后延伸长篇坑，毅然放弃了以前呆了好几年的老坑。</p><p>令Ariadne惊讶的是，她这篇坑开了之后，似乎是因为《盗梦空间》的同人作品实在是不多，这篇文收到了比她以前在老坑多很多的关注和回复。这一激励下，Ariadne又开了个小号写短篇小甜饼，为《盗梦空间》添一添热度。</p><p>正在Tom/Joseph这对cp在她的努力下一点点变热的时候，一件她始料未及的事情发生了：她突然萌上了Eames/Arthur这对cp。</p><p>全都怪那天上头布置下来的任务！Ariadne一边回想着一边愤愤地大力咬了一下外带盒配的塑料叉子。</p><p>那会儿《盗梦空间》已经上映了半年多，热度正在逐渐褪去，上头应该是想最后再推一波，所以给宣传部布置下来了宣传任务。Ariadne因为之前在《盗梦空间》的宣传稿上的出色表现成为了这个任务当仁不让的主要负责人。当Ariadne打开部长发给她的材料的时候，第一个进入她视线的就是那张如今是她手机桌面的图。对，就是那张片场照。</p><p>萌上一个cp很多时候就是一瞬间的事情而已。</p><p>部长很清楚Ariadne擅长的宣传方式，于是向上面要来了这样的材料，本意应该是想让Ariadne再推一推电影里Tom/Joseph这对cp，没想到这张照片却让日更两千字Tom/Joseph文的写手瞬间萌上了另一对目前可能只在她自己脑袋里存在过的cp。</p><p>金枪鱼沙拉吃完了。Ariadne气鼓鼓地把盒子盖上扔进脚边的垃圾桶，喝了一大口橙汁，拿着手机的另一只手熟练地换了个账号登陆，不抱什么希望地去查看自己这个从主业Tom/Joseph小甜饼变成主业Eames/Arthur的小号开的AU中篇有没有什么回复。</p><p>唔，有两个评论。</p><p>有一个在夸完这篇之后求她去更甜饼。</p><p>“我每天写的字够多的了，”Ariadne小声嘟哝，“之前参的旧坑合志还有一周就该交稿了我还才写了开头，上帝啊！”</p><p>看来今天的午休时间又没觉睡了。女孩坐在靠背椅上伸了个懒腰，打开自己随身的笔记本电脑。开玩笑她当然不会在公司配给的电脑上码文！天知道公司会不会在电脑里安装后门检查每个员工的一举一动，以防商业间谍之类的。</p><p>——或者以防有员工yy顶头上司和王牌男演员的cp。</p><p>Ariadne被自己的冷笑话逗笑了，她决定开一个小甜饼短篇满足刚刚那个评论的妹子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01.<br/>
By.冰</p><p>“你在等一辆火车，它会带你远行。你知晓它会带你去向往之地，但心存犹豫……”</p><p>录音机缓缓吞吐磁带，温柔的女声里埋着苍凉的白噪音，火车碾过枕木的轰隆声从远处袭来，风声叫嚣几近绝望。</p><p>“不过这一切都没关系，因为……”</p><p>“我们会永远在一起，”Cobb喝掉了杯底的最后一点酒，不假思索地接上对白，浓郁的酒气遮盖了他语气里落寞与哀伤，情绪还没来得及冒头就随着酒气蒸发了，微颤的手指按下home键，亮起的屏幕上是《You are waiting for a train》的封面，他久久地凝视着那辆开不到终点的火车，“我们会永远在一起，Mal……”</p><p>这是爱妻离世的第三年，这是与诺贝尔文学奖失之交臂的第二年，这是《INCEPTION》上映的第一年。</p><p>Cobb在叹息声中挽起袖子，丢掉空酒瓶后拎起玻璃杯去厨房洗干净，接着他回到空旷的客厅用湿漉漉的手指按停了只剩白噪音的录音机，感应灯熄灭又亮起。上了年纪的录音机迟缓地吐出磁带，Cobb随手在裤子上擦干水，小心翼翼地捧出那盘磁带，指腹摩挲褪色标签的动作轻柔得像是在抚弄情人的秀发——那上面写着“致D”①。</p><p>多么调皮而又巧妙的双关，就和她一样——Cobb的手颤抖着，挤出的笑容比哭还丑——Mal总喜欢这些小玩笑，有时候是一个押韵的谜语，有时候是一段异想天开的俳句，有时候是一句极富音律的歌词，她就是Cobb一切灵感的源泉，一切幻想的具象化。</p><p>Cobb试着用深呼吸来缓和情绪，蹲在小小的储物柜面前低埋着头。</p><p>突如其来的短信把他从回忆里唤醒了，小小的铃声就像是投进平静湖泊的石子，Cobb最后看了一眼磁带把它藏进柜子里，然后掏出了手机。</p><p>“新人推荐会，下周一九点，第二会议室。——S”</p><p>Cobb只瞥了一眼开头就知道是谁发来的短信了，几个名词的并列加上姓氏的首字母，毫无疑问是Saito那个家伙。</p><p>“我知道了。——C”</p><p>他没好气地回复到。</p><p>“带上新大纲，一句话也好。——S”</p><p>收到短信的瞬间Cobb只想关掉手机好好睡一觉，他苦恼地揪着头发重新回到书房，一屁股坐在椅子上对着台式电脑发呆。几近空白的文档界面在夜晚太过耀眼，仿佛要刺瞎他的眼睛还一边嘲笑他的一无所有:“看啊，你今天也没憋出来一个字符，大半夜的借酒消愁还要被出版社老板催稿。”Cobb又扯了扯头发，额前挤起的皱纹都比他写出的大纲行数多。</p><p>但说到被出版社的老板亲自催大纲，Cobb也真是业内第一人了，更何况他签约的出版社还是目前在市场上和老牌Fischer出版社分庭抗礼的Saito出版社。</p><p>除了被大老板亲自催稿以外，Cobb享受的福利还包括最优秀的排版装帧设计、最高效的团队策划宣传和最多的稿费分红，他能公费旅游寻找灵感，遇上评奖总能被提名，创作的剧本也总是被优先推荐，他甚至拥有出版社5％的股份——在《INCEPTION》出版之后更是有大批三流媒体公然把“当红作家Dom Cobb疑似与其上司有不正当关系”这种一看就很不靠谱的言论搬上报纸头条。</p><p>“我很遗憾，刻薄的批评家们挑不出我作品的瑕疵就把视线转移到了我的私生活上，这种恶意中伤我的行为倒像是在肯定我的成功。Saito先生是个好人，我和他在生活中是要好的伙伴，在生意上更是难得的有缘人。他欣赏我的创作，我也感激他的照顾。这种言论无疑是对Saito先生的不尊重，更是对我妻子在天之灵的不尊重。我会联系律师处理后续的。”</p><p>Cobb在媒体面前竭尽全力维持着自己的风度翩翩与大度得体，但以上内容在他心里翻译成人话其实是另外一回事。</p><p>“胡说！一派胡言！都是屁话！有特权还不是因为我书写得好！5％的股份是Saito为了拉拢我签给他长期独家出版权低价卖给我的！你们这群戏精学院毕业的媒体除了报道我又没拿到诺贝尔奖就只知道写我的花边新闻！你们就是嫉妒我的美貌和才华！”</p><p>当然，流言总是不攻自破的。</p><p>这一切都被证实了是Maurice Fischer的阴谋。年事已高的老Fischer唯一的继承人Robert Fischer Jr.整天沉迷艺术，放着千万家产不继承想要另起炉灶。气急攻心之下老Fischer才想了个如此不入流的手段来扰乱Saito出版社的正常经营。</p><p>想起这件事Cobb就来气，这两个商人之间的战争严重影响了他安稳平静的养老生活，而且造成的后果比某两个别扭的活宝带来的严重得多，超出了Cobb打个电话就能解决的范畴。他气呼呼地拿起电脑旁的胖头鱼玩偶②抱在怀里捏了捏鱼鳍，这个玩偶是他的两个小天使Phillipa和James送给他的，他们形容这个玩偶看起来像是生气的爸爸——作为一个好父亲他不允许自己拒绝他们的好意——后来Cobb就养成了生气的时候拿胖头鱼出气的习惯了。他允许自己暂时卸下硬汉形象把疲惫的脑子埋进这个看起来柔软的、可爱的、在召唤他进入梦乡的胖头鱼玩偶里，酒精开始合唱催眠曲了……</p><p>Cobb再醒来的时候手臂都睡麻了，感谢法国还没有进入冬天，不然他肯定会冷感冒。</p><p>他只睡了一个多小时，却觉得在梦里过完了一生。</p><p>他毫无例外地梦见了Mal，那时候Cobb还是个写着晦涩难懂的哲学书的作家，被媒体贴着“万年诺贝尔文学奖陪跑”的标签摘不下来，Mal从没对他说过失望。他们住在塞纳河畔的一座小公寓里做着关于摩天大楼的美梦，他们一起看书、一起写作，他们一起分享每天清晨的第一缕阳光和入睡前对方的心跳声。Cobb决心要写一部巨作送给他爱的Mal，《You are waiting for a train》就这么诞生了，它见证了两个小生命的降世，也见证了一个纯洁灵魂的离世。Mal住院的最后一段日子里Cobb把孩子们送去了Miles教授身边，自己则整日陪着Mal回忆时光，在她身边朗读自己著作的最新手稿。直到Mal离世的那天，Cobb终于写完了拖延已久的结局，并且把女主角的名字改成了Mal。</p><p>这是一本为他心爱之人写的书，一个叫做Mal的女孩儿是主人公，她向往人与人之间奇妙的情感，向往大气层外神秘莫测的空间，向往时间轴上过去的必然与偶然——于是她踏上了一辆永远开不到尽头的火车。</p><p>那辆火车带走了Mal，也带走了Mal。</p><p>这本书成为了Cobb的代表作，是Saito当时最看好能冲击诺贝尔文学奖的一部作品，但Cobb很多时候都不愿意提起它，况且造化弄人，他依然没能拥奖入怀。那之后Saito劝他转型写写别的类型，他沉浸在Mal留下的录音带里挣扎了一年多——Mal临终前为他录了书里主角的所有台词——然后才决定提笔创造一个新的世界。</p><p>“我爱《INCEPTION》。它和我以往的风格大相径庭，全新的故事和元素，我我简直爱死角色们之间的爱恨情仇了。”</p><p>Cobb回忆起自己当时接受采访的回答，他苦笑着把电脑从睡眠中唤醒处理邮件。公事公办地回复着工作上的邮件，大量的字母看得他昏昏欲睡，直到一封标红的邮件闯进他的视线，是Arthur发给他的。</p><p>去年他放心地把《INCEPTION》的影视著作权卖给了Penrose影视公司，在此之前他们也有过数次合作，反响都很不错。除此之外，Cobb承认他有一点私心，Point集团的总裁Arthur Callahan私交甚好。在知道了Arthur要亲自上阵出演角后，Cobb又毫不意外地猜到了书中另一位角色会被内定给谁，又是一个老熟人——William Eames，当然，到时候肯定少不了一场装模作样的试镜。毕竟，这些年来Arthur亲自找他要过的剧本，男主角无一例外都是Eames扮演的。而且Eames和Mal还是校友，读书时他们就常在一起消磨时光。</p><p>多么错综复杂而又巧妙的人生啊，Cobb一边感慨一边点开了Arthur发给他的邮件，只有短短的几个链接，看起来像是某个论坛的网址。</p><p>他好奇地点开其中一个，帖子的标题用又黑又粗的字体标注着“RPS预警”和“AU”字样，凭借Cobb多年来阅文无数的经验，他才不像某些老古董看不明白这两个词代表着什么。</p><p>这应该是个同人小说论坛。Cobb迅速做出判断，不明白Arthur怎么突然看起了同人小说还决定和他分享，直到他又把进度条往下拉了拉。好吧，这是一篇由《INCEPTION》中Tom/Joseph衍生的的cp文，配对是……Cobb难以置信地眯起眼睛，凑近了些以防自己看错。</p><p>这篇文的配对居然是Eames/Arthur？！</p><p>我的个天啊！Cobb的三观仿佛遭受了第四次冲击③，他好像有点明白Arthur为什么要把这个给他看了。他迅速地看完还未完结的内容然后点开了其他几个链接，谢天谢地，其他的文章都是Tom/Joseph的。Cobb当然知道自己的小说有同人作品，也知道大部分都是Tom/Joseph的——一个外形硬汉内在稳重暖男的甜心伪装者和一个认真风趣看起来有点老好人的前哨——他们的打情骂俏贯穿了全文，再加上默契的配合与甜蜜的昵称，尽管Cobb没有亲口承认笔下的两个角色是一对，但他原本就是端着他俩是老夫老妻的形象进行创作的。</p><p>“爱就是爱，而他们太甜了。”Cobb这样对自己说。</p><p>Cobb迅速浏览完了剩下的几篇文章，文笔细腻，语言生动，条理清晰，文章结构相当大胆，尤其是人物形象非常丰满，他在心里默默算着评分，不知道这个作者写原创是不是同样优秀。他又打开了RPS的那篇，“Eames”和“Arthur”的形象跃然纸上，有一瞬间“这个作者或许和那两个活宝熟识”的可怕念头出现在他的脑海里。</p><p>他点开作者资料的同时给Arthur发了条消息:</p><p>“你知道其中有篇文章描写了你和Eames的…某些关系吧？所以你是想起诉作者么？毕竟这有些歪曲了你们的公众形象。”</p><p>“对，不，”Arthur的很快回复了Cobb的两个问题，他很快又发了一条来，“它们很有趣。”</p><p>Cobb实在没法想象Arthur睡前戴着眼镜读同人小说的样子，也许他还会发出一两声轻笑。他刚准备问Arthur为什么要给他转发这些，就看到了最新的消息:“你下星期的新人推荐会，Cobb。”</p><p>Cobb恍然大悟，他和Arthur抱怨过每月的新人推荐会。这些人都忙到发信息从来都不写一句完整的话了吗？他道了谢之后把注意力转到作者资料上，除了用户名以外一片空白，注册时间还很新。不排除是新建的小号，Cobb斟酌着先写了一条留言:</p><p>“您好，我是来自Saito出版社的Charles总编。不知道您是否有空和我谈一谈，我很欣赏您的作品。”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*取名自Penrose阶梯，永无止尽循环的楼梯，阿射最喜欢的设计。<br/>①梗自安德烈·高兹为其患有绝症的妻子所著的情书《致D情史》；<br/>②梗自仁字托老师的《行有行规》中，Eames为Cobb存的联系人备注——有望长成胖头鱼的美国帅哥；<br/>③梗自动漫《EVA》，简而言之是一场全球性的灾难。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By.蛇</p><p>“我觉得这是个恶作剧。”</p><p>“虽然我很喜欢你的文笔，我也觉得你完全可以做一个原创小说家出道，如果你写原创被出版社发掘是分分钟的事……但是我也不得不承认我觉得这是个恶作剧。”</p><p>Ariadne重重地叹了口气，Judy*隔着耳机都能感受到同伴的沮丧。“也是，怎么会有出版社编辑通过同人论坛发掘作者呢……你看到哪了？”</p><p>“他们进入第二层梦境了，我跳了一段。”</p><p>“我没跳，我喜欢那段Joseph的枪战！” Ariadne兴奋地说，“永远都不想错过。”</p><p>Judy笑着说自己去冲杯咖啡等Ariadne，继而耳机中传来走动的声音和骨瓷杯子与桌面碰撞的声音。Ariadne把注意力放回电脑屏幕上自家老板令人惊叹的演绎上。</p><p>这天晚上也是在令人愉快的与病友复吸《盗梦空间》中度过。Ariadne幸福地与Judy道了晚安之后摘下了耳机，伸了个大大的懒腰。现在才十点，她还能再码一会儿字。梅林保佑她得去赶之前答应的那篇合志稿子了，希望她还找得到躺在手机备忘录里某处的大纲……</p><p>专心码字的时候时间总是过去得很快，Ariadne看到电脑右下方的数字跳成00：00的时候正写得开心，一点都没有要停下的感觉。</p><p>反正明天是星期六，Ariadne想着，再一次打破了自己“早睡早起防猝死”的良好生活计划。虽然眼睛有些酸痛，但是她的大脑无比兴奋，现在躺上床肯定也睡不着。但是为了给睡觉“营造气氛”，Ariadne抱着笔记本电脑爬上了床，打开自己的床上桌。</p><p>收拾好了之后她打开手机收了一波消息，大号的文又有人评论了，几个熟悉的好友的晚安，以及……咦？</p><p>那个给她发了恶作剧消息的人，又发了一条私信？</p><p>“我的邮箱是dCobb10@hotmail.com，这不是一个玩笑，期待你的联系。”</p><p>Ariadne盘腿坐在自己的床铺上，一只手拿着手机，另一只手肘撑着膝盖手掌托着腮呈沉思状犹豫了半分钟。最后她决定直接回复私信试试看，反正这个小号没有她的任何私人信息，注册邮箱也是新开的（邮箱是TJisreal@hotmail.com难以置信竟然没有人抢注），除非是黑客查地址，不然应该没法查到自己头上来。</p><p>“你好，请问你说的‘谈一谈’，是指什么？我不太明白，还有Satio出版社？这真的不是一个玩笑吗？”</p><p>回复了私信之后，Ariadne再一次把手机放远全身心地投入自己深爱的文字中，等到她再一次留意到时间的时候，已经是凌晨一点多。再一次安慰自己明天是星期六不用早起上班之后，Ariadne保存文档合上电脑收拾了一下。然后放松地直接向后一倒躺在了柔软的床上。</p><p>唔，眼保健操。</p><p>是的，Ariadne是一个关爱自己的双眼的网络写手。这也是她常年用电脑而一直没近视的法宝。</p><p>然后是睡前最后一次看手机，限定时间十分钟。Ariadne默默在心里对自己说。毕竟睡前“我最后刷一下手机”经常会演变成长达半小时的对着不到四英寸的小屏幕的喜怒哀乐。</p><p>Ariadne有些心虚地告诉之前的合志主催自己已经写完三分之一，并再三保证自己绝对不会拖稿，希望主催不要扣留自己的特典。发完毒誓之后，她决定最后刷一下博客。映入眼帘的是一个目前坐标在地球另一半的朋友po的今天的午饭——正宗的中华料理。</p><p>不，她不饿，她不吃夜宵，她是健康的Ariadne。</p><p>Ariadne迅速关掉了论坛，她决定躺下睡觉。</p><p>她以为自己那么晚的回复肯定不会被那位所谓的“编辑”看到，当她第二天十点钟才翻过身按掉闹钟的时候，Ariadne不知道Cobb已经焦急地等待她的回复等了将近十个小时，从醒着焦虑到梦里。</p><p>Ariadne是在给自己做三文治的时候看到昨晚那个神秘人物的回复的，事实上那个人在她回复之后没几分钟就回复了。</p><p>“我是Saito出版社的作者兼编辑，你有没有兴趣来参加我们出版社的新人介绍会？我觉得你的作品稍加改造会非常有前途。”</p><p>看到对方的回复，刚起床还不甚清醒的Ariadne手上一个不小心差点把整管花生酱都挤到面包上。</p><p>她可能需要一个kick，她肯定还在梦里，她是怎么到这里来的？</p><p>她需要一个图腾。</p><p>Ariadne被自己逗乐了，这可能依旧还是个玩笑，自己在想什么呢。同人作品被原作的出版社看上？不如告诉她自己的老板真的跟那个著名男演员有一腿。</p><p>“报销路费吗？”</p><p>点下发送键的同时，她美味的花生酱蔬菜三文治也大功告成。暖暖的阳光从窗户里射进来照得地板赤脚踩起来非常舒服。Ariadne小幅度地跳着舞端着三明治坐到沙发里准备继续昨晚的思路趁热打铁，再写上一会儿。</p><p>“一会儿”变成了三个小时。</p><p>酣畅淋漓地写文实在是太舒爽了，如果不是肚子饿了，Ariadne觉得自己能一直写到天黑。不过她也的确应该起身活动一下了，这么想着，她恋恋不舍地放下了自己的宝贝笔记本电脑，伸了一个大大的懒腰。她没记错的话冰箱里应该有速食意面，她最爱的奶油培根蘑菇意面！虽然速冻的口味不是那样理想，但是对于她这种懒得出门的宅来说已经非常理想啦。</p><p>唔，她应该提前把冻起来的意面拿出来的。Ariadne拿出那一大块仿若冰坨的东西扔到料理台上的时候有些沮丧地想。那这就不能怪她了，她只能拿出手机刷一会儿消息。</p><p>Ariadne本以为自己那么呛一句回去对方应该就不会回复了，但事实是那个人在她问路费之后没过几分钟就回复了，就像对方一直在等着她回复一样。就算是骗子也太认真了点，Ariadne甚至感到了一丝愧疚。</p><p>“报销，我们的总部在纽约，告诉我们你需要的路费，我们可以提前转给你。”</p><p>女孩看到对方直截了当的回复不由得挑起了眉毛，这难道是账户诈骗？——这年头你再小心都不为过。</p><p>不过既然都在纽约的话……</p><p>“什么时间？具体地点？”</p><p>Ariadne回复完之后把手机放在桌子上回身再次打开冰箱寻找有什么能配美味的奶油培根蘑菇意面的东西。最后她决定餐后甜点是两个巧克力味儿的冰淇凌球，然后她又在橱柜里翻出了细巧克力棒和杏仁碎片，到时候可以放在冰淇凌上。</p><p>啊，完美的周六。Ariadne甚至想开心地跳一支舞。</p><p>算了，她一点都不擅长跳舞。</p><p>但是她还是没忍住在光滑的地板上来了一个优雅的转身，一转身她就看到自己的手机静静躺在桌子上。好奇心使得她拿起了手机神使鬼差地又点开了论坛网页。</p><p>对方回复了。</p><p>“下周一上午九点，百老汇大街，Satio出版社总部大楼，我会提前通知前台的。”</p><p>下周一？她是要上班的啊！Ariadne第一反应是放弃，毕竟Point公司以严格要求而出名，无故旷工或者请假的理由不够充分都会被记录在案，虽然目前她的上司还挺喜欢她，但是她也不敢做这种事。</p><p>不，她不是所谓的乖乖女，她在学校的时候可没少逃课，但是拜托，上课又不会发工资！</p><p>意面解冻得差不多了。Ariadne决定先好好吃一顿在决定到底要不要费心编一个请假理由。</p><p>这顿迟来的午餐实在是太美妙，以至于Ariadne决定一边看电影一边享用。她选了一部她个人非常喜欢的Eames还没特别出名的时候拍的小成本文艺片。不得不说，Eames在里面的演技实在是太令人惊艳了，这已经是她第三次看这部电影，但依旧能触及她的心底。</p><p>洗完碟子和锅之后，Ariadne在接到合志主催欣慰中又带着威胁的消息的时候发现那个自称是Satio出版社编辑的人又发了一条消息。</p><p>“你不会后悔来这儿的，相信我。”</p><p>Ariadne挑起眉毛，她真的有些心动了，毕竟对方给的地址没问题，到时候就算是一场恶作剧，也不过是与前台尴尬的几句对话，而如果是真的……</p><p>她无法想象，哪怕让她拿着PASIV给自己设计美梦，她也不敢这么设计啊？</p><p>想到这里，Ariadne耸了耸肩，在自己后悔之前写好了回复发送了出去。</p><p>“那就周一见，编辑先生。”</p><p>这也太疯狂了。Ariadne直到这一刻才真正开始思考这一切如果是真的的可能性。《盗梦空间》的出版社？找到自己？而且不是要告我侵权？（她很小心的，每次文前都会写放弃一切权利，全都是小说作者和电影编剧的）</p><p>她下意识地上翻了一下聊天记录，第一条对方发来的私信映入眼帘。</p><p>“我的邮箱是dCobb10@hotmail.com，这不是一个玩笑，期待你的联系。”</p><p>dCobb10@hotmail.com...</p><p>dCobb…</p><p>D…Cobb…</p><p>Dominic Cobb？</p><p>Dominic Cobb？！！</p><p>What？？？！！！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Judy Tokuda，佩姬的《水果硬糖》里女主的好友。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By.冰</p><p>Cobb喝完了今早的第二杯咖啡。</p><p>他坐在红木书桌前习惯性地蹙着眉头，明亮宽敞的房间里漂浮着秒针散步和他用五指轮流敲击桌面的声音，背后的玻璃门外安置着井然有序的办公桌，把自己从舒适被窝里揪出来塞进西装的编辑们被淹没在文稿和计划书里。其实Cobb自己也困得要命，他周六为了等那个同人写手的回复困得睡着了，一觉醒来之后又忙着赶计划书和大纲，在飞机上的八个小时一点没睡。</p><p>又一个末日般的星期一早晨，而你悲惨绝望的一周才刚开头，主菜还没上桌呢。他打了个哈欠。</p><p>《菊与刀》、《雪国》、《1Q84》、《白夜行》……</p><p>Cobb的目光又从面前木质书架上掠过，他甚至不用看都能说出第三排第五本是《金阁寺》，而第六排第二本是《情书》，《万叶集》放在最后一层的左侧，《等火车》和《盗梦》在第一排①——他有些小得意，但很快撇下嘴角拉起袖子盯住表盘，现在离九点还有一刻钟。</p><p>“Mr.Cobb，你不必如此焦虑。”</p><p>夹杂着日式口音的好心提醒暂时打断了Cobb和手表的“深情对视”，Saito坐在舒适的旋转椅里看着Cobb，他对着Cobb压了压眉毛，把手中的文件翻了一页继续审视着。Cobb用手肘撑着桌面伏下身子，他的两只手紧张地交叉着，拇指抵在了光洁的下巴上，他犹豫着开口：“听着，这很重要。那个女孩儿的文字有一种奇妙的感染力，大胆而且充满激情，这太少见了。”况且，她虽然答应了我会来却拒绝了我提前报销路费的提议，这意味着前台极有可能不会在九点左右给我打电话。</p><p>Saito瞥了他一眼，他又在看手表了，然后清清嗓子说：“新人推荐会不意味着你必须要带一个活生生的人出现。我们只需要一个名单，哪怕你在自己的作品上冠一个假名交上来都可以。”</p><p>一个拥有老道文笔的新人作者，到时候再标注上出版社名下几位作家鼎力推荐的字样——又一本畅销书横空出世！多么精明，多么奸诈，这就是为什么Saito是出版社大老板而不是名不经传的小编辑了。</p><p>Cobb不想搅进商人们的明争暗斗中，因此他只是在心底翻翻白眼，盯着空的咖啡杯出神。</p><p>“那么，再一次，你和这位……“阿射是一摸湿心头宝”小姐是怎么认识的，Charles总编？”Saito纠结地念出即将来临的新人的笔名，如果那能算得上笔名的话。</p><p>Charles总编，这是Cobb的一个一个化名，通常在拒绝其他出版商和记者时派上用场，例如：“抱歉，我也很想和你们合作，但是Charles总编最近催我的稿子催得紧，实在是没有空闲的时间了。”或者“如果你们关于我的最新作品有什么疑问的话，可以先去问问我的总编Charles。”</p><p>“我和你讨论过。”Cobb紧张地瞪着手表，还有不到两分钟就九点整了。</p><p>“你不能指望在凌晨一点把我吵醒之后，我还有多余的精力记住你讲了些什么，”文件被扔在了桌子上，Saito没好气地看着Cobb，“星期天的凌晨一点。”他补充到。</p><p>“我在同人小说论坛发现她的……”Cobb又讲了一遍他是如何挖掘出了一块大金矿，以及这个女孩儿是怎么把自己晾了十个多小时才发来回复的故事。Saito显然对Cobb居然会看同人小说感到震惊，于是Cobb又补了一刀：“她的路费报销我让人事部算在你头上了。”</p><p>这到底是谁的出版社——Saito有一瞬间想抛弃教养大吼，但Cobb并不准备留给他说话的机会：“这只是前期投资，Saito，几百美元换一本畅销书，很划算。”他试着模仿商人的思路和Saito讲道理。</p><p>是的，这只是一个小小的投资。Saito的怒火暂时缓解了，他指了指门的方向说：“时间到了，我在会议室等你。”</p><p>Cobb心不在焉地解下手表把玩着，而Saito走到门口又转身回来了，他放低了声音问：“既然是Arthur分享的网站，那他和……”Cobb没等Saito说完就把指针重叠在“9”上的手表贴到了他眼前，Saito知趣地离开了。</p><p>严谨守时的日本人——不，严格来说是美籍日裔，Cobb开始胡思乱想打发时间，直到桌边的电话响了起来，他如饿狼般扑过去抄起了话筒：“喂？您好？”</p><p>是前台打来的电话！</p><p>Cobb快要按耐不住内心的喜悦了，他反复确定了有一位名字是A什么的打头有些拗口的小姐称和自己有一个预约，然后他拎起椅背上的外套冲去了Saito的办公室：“我两分钟之内下楼。”</p><p>等Cobb用百米冲刺的速度冲进电梯然后咒骂了一遍Saito为什么要把公司大楼修那么高之后，他简直要虚脱了，在电梯里喘个不停，迈出电梯的时候他又恢复了镇定，还抹了抹梳到脑后的金发。</p><p>远远地他就看见了一个瘦小的长发女孩儿坐在门口的沙发上四处张望，手边放着一个小小的行李箱。Cobb快步走了过去，对前台的金发美人笑了笑算是打过招呼，然后他接了一杯水悄悄接近那个女孩儿。</p><p>他先把纸杯放在了女孩儿面前的矮桌上，坐下后对她伸出一只手，念出排练了几遍的开场白——毕竟这位小姐的笔名实在是有些拗口：“早上好，“阿射是一摸湿心头宝”小姐，我是Charles总编。”他递过去一个恰到好处的微笑。</p><p>女孩儿很快转过身来，她在看到Cobb的瞬间就惊讶地捂住嘴，脸蛋迅速变红，眉毛高高挑起像是要参加跳高比赛。Cobb觉得自己听到了她内心的无声尖叫，他也跟着挑起一边眉毛，颇有兴致地看着她。这种惊讶持续了几秒，女孩儿拍拍胸脯快要喘不过气来，哽在喉咙里的尖叫终于被咽了回去。她颤抖着捏紧Cobb的手晃动了几下，迟迟不愿松开，深呼吸过后埋下头说：“Ariadne，叫我Ariadne就好，或者Ari什么的，拜托别把那个论坛昵称念出来……”她继续小声碎碎念着：“天啊——我的天啊！他真的是Dominic Cobb！《INCEPTION》的作者居然看好我的作品！Dom Cobb，Cobb Dom，Dom……Judy会爱死这个的！”</p><p>事实上以上碎碎念的内容一字不落地钻进了Cobb的耳朵，Ari放开了他的手，但他还没来得及接话就又听见Ari说：“我很抱歉迟到了！我订了凌晨四点的机票，可它该死地延误了，肯尼迪机场的地铁站全是人……”</p><p>Cobb观察着她眼眶下沉淀着黑色素的部分耐心等她说完，接着安慰性地表示没关系：“会议已经开始了，我们先上楼好了。”</p><p>就像Cobb形容的，她富有激情——这种特质很好地体现在了字里行间，去乘电梯的路上她喋喋不休地提问，像是第二天要去春游的小孩子，Cobb不得不头疼地给她解释：“是的，身份证明是必要的，待会我们会参加一个新人推荐会……不，不用担心，只是走个流程。以及，对，我是Dom Cobb，Charles是个假名。”</p><p>等电梯的时候Ariadne终于安静下来，她把行李箱放在面前滑来滑去，似乎是觉得声音有些大了又很快停下来，摸了一下胸前的国王棋子的吊坠。Ari看看电梯又看看Cobb，她最爱的作家就站在她面前，如果不是刚才确切地和他握了手而图腾的重量刚刚好(对，她给自己做了个图腾)，她还以为自己被什么人拖进了梦里，可她的脑子里有什么好偷的呢？除了好几百万字的Tom/Joseph同人小说就是还没来得及写的Eames/Arthur脑洞了，总不可能是自己的大老板雇人来弄清楚是谁在网络上写他和Eames的同人的吧？Ariadne想到这儿笑了出来，Cobb好奇地看了她一眼。</p><p>“嗯……Mr.Cobb，我非常喜欢你的作品。”Ariadne盯着地板说。</p><p>“非常感谢。”</p><p>沉默又在他们中蔓延开。</p><p>“我读了很多你的作品！尤其是《You're waiting for a train》，天啊我一辈子也写不出那样的文字。我还细读过Miles先生的《小偷如何修建摩天大楼》②，如果不是你和妻子合著的《图腾》，我想我根本读不懂它。”</p><p>话匣子又打开了。</p><p>她提到了小众的解读文本《图腾》却没提到《INCEPTION》，Cobb敏锐地注意到了这一点，他对她印象更深了：“如果把《小偷如何修建摩天大楼》比作蜂巢，那么主旨就是蜂蜜，Miles把它们藏在了字里行间，而大多数人被蜜蜂——庞大的世界观和专业性术语给吓跑了，”他看到Ariadne的眼睛闪闪发亮，“Mal总是抱怨她父亲的作品‘晦涩难懂’，好在我们成功完成了《图腾》。”</p><p>他们边说边走进电梯，话题快要结束的时候Cobb提醒到：“推荐会结束后我们来谈谈签约的事儿，签约后的实习期我会亲自带你。”</p><p>“实习？！”Ariadne在兴奋之余抓住了一个关键词，她瞪圆了眼睛：“是我想的那种实习吗？得留在纽约的那种？”</p><p>“不，”Ariadne刚准备松口气就听见Cobb继续说到，“和我一起回巴黎。”</p><p>“可我还有工作！”她脱口而出。</p><p>“我还以为你是翘了一天课来面试的大学生？”这下Cobb也瞪大了眼睛，他们俩面面相觑。电梯这时候发出了“叮”的提示音，Cobb按住了开门键，他思考了两秒问：“好吧，你在哪儿工作？”</p><p>“Point集团洛杉矶总部……我昨天从洛杉矶来的。”Ariadne小声回答。</p><p>Cobb看来起松了口气，他耸耸肩膀说：“这好办，我和Point的总裁有些交情，他会愿意放人的，”他眯着眼看向一旁近乎石化般的Ariadne，他似乎又听见了女孩儿的无声尖叫，“怎么了？”</p><p>Ariadne欲哭无泪地盯着他，Cobb反应了几秒，他们异口同声地叫出来：</p><p>“我(你)写过我(你)家大老板的同人！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①这里是Cobb提到自己的作品，所以用了简称；<br/>②梗自《士兵如何修理收音机》。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By.蛇</p><p>“咳……”</p><p>两个人默契地清清嗓子别开头，达成了一个微妙的共识——毕竟在这个时不时有人走过的电梯门口谈论自己的朋友/老板的同人文这种事并不是什么特别恰当的事儿。</p><p>“嗯……会议室在这边。”Cobb微微侧头示意，Ariadne安静又迅速地跟上自己喜爱的作家的脚步。她觉得自己的脚下有点浮，像是踩在棉花上面一样。事实上，自从她下飞机就是这样了，她觉得自己就像站在东风中的玛丽阿姨一样，差一把有鹦鹉伞把的雨伞就能飞起来*。</p><p>那Cobb先生应该就是Banks先生*，Ariadne无边无际地想着，的确有点像，Banks先生肯定也是这样不苟言笑表情严肃，但又不至于让人觉得可怖。</p><p>想着想着，Ariadne忍不住踮起了脚尖走起路来——因为玛丽阿姨走起路来是没有声音的！她应该再……</p><p>“到了，我们从后门进去，小声点，会议应该已经开始十分钟了。”</p><p>Banks，哦不，Cobb先生的声音把天马行空的女孩拽回现实。Ariadne觉得自己的脸颊微微发烫。她这是在做什么？在Saito出版社总部里梦游？快速地点点头示意自己明白了之后，Ariadne跟在Cobb身后进入了会议室。</p><p>Cobb每次都会坐在离Saito最远的那个桌角，他今天的目标也是……等等，为什么Jack坐在那里！</p><p>我们的大作家后知后觉地抬头，发现推介会其实压根还没开始，而现在，所有会议室里的人都在盯着他和他身后的女孩看！Saito正站在会议室最前面两个空位置边向这个方向投以“温和的”目光。</p><p>天杀的，这绝对是报复。Cobb在心里暗暗骂了一句，但还是不得不扯出一个微笑，下意识地把女孩挡在身后：“大家，十分抱歉，我刚刚耽搁了一会儿，把文件忘在办公室了。”说罢他挥了挥手上的文件夹。</p><p>撇开他们刚刚肯定没去Cobb的办公室这一事实，Ariadne很清楚地记得这个文件夹在Cobb下去接她的时候就已经在大作家的手里了。在还没来得及对自己的迟到感到窘迫就已经被身前的这个长辈解了围的事实让Ariadne一时间更加手足无措，她甚至不知道自己是怎么坐下来的。</p><p>梅林呐，她竟然什么话都没说，她看起来一定蠢透了。说实话，她毕业论文答辩的时候都比现在更紧张，而起码在答辩的时候自己知道自己要面对什么！</p><p>深呼吸，Ari，你能行的，你可是曾经主过冷圈第一本合志的月更十万的写手。Ariadne在椅子上挺了挺脊背，试图让自己的坐姿看起来更有自信一些。</p><p>说自信真是开玩笑，她只是一个业余的写手，连作家算不上，现在却坐在Saito出版社总部的……新人推介会上？天呐难道Saito出版社的作家都是这么发掘出来的吗，她可不信。</p><p>“我们所有人都对你的新人很感兴趣，Dom，”Saito给了Ariadne一个和蔼的微笑，转而注视着自己身边因为坐着而矮了一大截的知名苦瓜脸作家，“毕竟你已经很久没有带过新人了……哦等等，我的记忆好像出了什么小问题……”日本人用一根食指敲了敲自己的太阳穴，像是真的在烦恼什么一样，继而他露出一个可以算得上“凶狠“的表情——对于日本人来说——“你从来没有正儿八经带过‘新人’来我们的新人推介会，所以，我相信你对于大家愿意等你和新人到来之后再开始推介会的原因有所理解了。”</p><p>年轻的女孩被Saito总裁带着责怪的表情吓了一跳，如果她的上司对她露出这种表情，她肯定早就吓死并准备卷铺盖走人了。但Cobb似乎一点都不为所动，他的表情甚至都没有怎么改变，依旧是微微皱着眉头的沉思状看着不知道哪里。</p><p>Saito看起来也没有被手下的金牌作家之一的忽视进一步惹怒，他只是收回视线拍了拍手：“那么今天我们的春季新人推介会现在正式开始，首先是Carl，我之前看了一部分你发掘的那位新人的稿子，他——还是她——在硬科幻方面似乎很有前途，你来详细介绍一下吧。”</p><p>Cobb在自己的椅子里往后靠去，他从来就不是新人推介会的拥簇，不过说回来他也曾经是这个新人推介会上被介绍的那个——而且是被Saito亲自推荐出来的。是Satio的慧眼识珠和信任帮助他走出了经济上的破产和生活上的人生低谷。但是这种新人推介会的背后往往是各种各样的潜规则，这里的新人（又或者是只有一沓稿子出现的“新人”）能有三分之一在此之前与他们的推荐人没有利益交集就够不错的了。</p><p>但又能如何找到推荐人呢？难不成从大街上随便拉一个人问他写东西写的怎么样？</p><p>或者去同人论坛上找……</p><p>不不不，不是我找的！是Arthur那个家伙把这个女孩推到自己面前的！Cobb迅速地纠正了自己脑子里的独白。他下意识地看向身边的女孩，褐色长发的女孩看起来紧张得像是这是什么生死攸关的事情一样。Cobb忍不住去想自己的女儿Phillipa长大之后也会像这个女孩一样可爱。</p><p>“不用担心，Ariadne，你不用说话，只需要坐在这里就好。”Cobb凑近正襟危坐的女孩，轻声安慰道，“而且无论他们怎么说，我都决定要你作我的实习生了，所以放松，等结束了我请你去吃这几个街区内最好吃的墨西哥卷。”</p><p>Cobb的话实在是帮了大忙，Ariadne一直不是享受在一群人面前讲话的类型，更不用说在一群陌生人面前——其中还有Saito公司的老板和自己喜欢的作家——回首当年她的毕业论文答辩的演讲，那水平不可谓不糟糕。她眨了眨有些干涩的眼睛，她绷直的颈椎也因为作家带着安慰性质的话放松了些许。</p><p>她终于能听得懂传入自己耳朵里的那些英文单词组成的句子了。之前那个硬科幻新人的介绍已经过去了，现在是一位Ariadne也曾经拜读过的传记作者在介绍她身边的一个看起来很自信（反正绝对比她看起来自信得多）的年轻人。</p><p>那个关于博物馆守夜人的故事很有意思，Ariadne明白了他为何如此自信。原创的故事对于她来说一直没那么容易，更多的时候，仅仅是想到那些她所喜爱并扒细节了解过的那些角色，各种各样的在原作背景下的与在各种平行世界的设定下的故事几乎是争先恐后地出现在她的脑海里，而她只是忠实地写出自己在脑海里所看到的那些角色所做的事情。</p><p>这也就是为何她时常觉得自己不算是个正经的作家。</p><p>会议室里虽然坐了二十多位Satio出版社的签约作者，但是并不是每位作家都带来了新人或者新人的作品。在Cobb作为最后一位带来新人的作者开始他的介绍之前，一共只有七个作者进行了介绍，还有三位是只展示了稿子的。</p><p>Saito出版社对于签约作者的高标准果然名不虚传。Ariadne抿了抿嘴唇，Saito出版社每年出版的书籍很多，但是出版社的签约作者却一直保持在一个低于业内平均的水平。</p><p>“各位上午好，今天我带来的是我的实习生Ariadne。”Cobb坐得直了一些，双臂放在了玻璃会议桌上支了起来，“鉴于以后的发展考虑，我今天不便在此分享她的作品，不过我相信你们会很快就见到她的作品。她擅长于情节性小说，文章结构大胆，人物形象丰满，刻画手法老道。差不多就这样，谢谢。”</p><p>——这绝对是今天最简短的发言。Ariadne的心脏一紧，不过会议室里的气氛并没有因为Cobb的漫不经心而变得紧张或是怎么样，相反地，Saito只是点了点头并宣布了新人介绍会的结束。与会人陆陆续续离开了会议室，Cobb并没有动作，于是Ariadne也不敢起身。Saito也只是在整理着自己手上的资料，没有立刻离开的意思。</p><p>Ariadne有一种Cobb与Saito是不是故意对着干的错觉，她想起了很久之前似乎在网上看到过有小报报道过这两人之间的微妙关系。没记错的话，Saito出版社似乎对Cobb寄予厚望，这是不是意味着两人之间的确私交很好？</p><p>女孩就这么一边胡思乱想着一边放空视线看着会议室一点点空掉，当Saito开口的时候Ariadne正在想着所谓的“纽约附近最好吃的墨西哥卷”会是什么样子的。</p><p>“所以你已经决定了？”</p><p>Cobb看起来正在玩手机，他抬头“啊”了一声，看到会议室里只剩下自己和Saito、Ariadne后才点了点头：“看在我很久没提新人的份上……”</p><p>总裁摆了摆手：“行行行，你们商量好了就行，我今天剩下的时间应该都在办公室。”说罢他也离开了会议室。Cobb收起手机看向身边的女孩，Ariadne看着他严肃的表情还以为Cobb要谈合同的事情。</p><p>“那么我们去吃墨西哥卷吧。”</p><p>Ariadne就是这么一脸蒙蔽地跟着大作家走出Satio出版社的总部大楼。这会儿正是午餐时间，街上行色匆匆的白领基本上都是出来觅食的。Cobb带着自己未来的实习生走到街角处的流动餐车边，排到了队伍的最后。</p><p>“你吃辣吗？”Cobb盯着餐车外贴的配菜名目问。</p><p>Ariadne眨眨眼：“吃的——如果你推荐的话。”</p><p>“Jack的辣酱是一绝，恰到好处地刺激味蕾但又不会辣到使人出汗。”Cobb示意了一下他们前面的很多熨烫平整的西服，“这使得穿西服的也可以享受辣味。”</p><p>于是招牌辣牛肉莴苣塔可当仁不让地成为了Ariadne的午餐。她和Cobb站在纽约四月初清凉的街头一起解决着简单的餐食。这实在是有点不太像真的，Ariadne想，和Dominic Cobb，她最喜欢的健在作家之一，一起参加完Saito出版社的新人介绍会，站在纽约的街头，一起吃辣牛肉塔可？</p><p>不，她非常确信没人知道她的棋子图腾的确切重心。</p><p>“你有兴趣吗？跟着我做创作？”Cobb的眼睛在室外的阳光下眯得更厉害了，他似乎没在看着Ariadne，而是看着她脑袋上方的某处。</p><p>Ariadne觉得如果这是一部美国梦励志电影，接下来的发展应该是虽然跟着大作家做创作，但是大作家的生活其实也没有大众以为得那么光鲜，他们收入贫瘠但是拥有不屈的理想，艰苦卓绝地奋斗——也许他们冬天的时候还要因为付不起供暖费用而躲到咖啡店里写稿子——而在电影的最后，Cobb的新作获得了诺贝尔奖，而她自己在Cobb的指导下也出版了颇受欢迎的第一本小说……</p><p>“工资怎么样？”Ariadne毫不犹豫地问，Point公司在过去的一年里已经给她加了两次薪水，她实在是不怎么想放弃自己的正版周边和手办梦。</p><p>Cobb的目光终于从不知道哪儿转向了Ariadne的脸上，他吃下手上的最后一口塔可——他吃得比有些包不住馅料的Ariadne熟练多了，天知道他已经吃了多少个Jack的墨西哥卷了——眉头依旧微微皱起，使得表情永远呈沉思状，但是他报出那个数字一点都没犹豫。</p><p>而Ariadne也是毫不犹豫地答应了下来，她又离自己的梦想更近了一步！</p><p>——咳，她指的是，各种方面的梦想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这是合同，你可以仔细看看。”下午，Saito的办公室，Ariadne接过由总裁亲自递过来的合同——梅林在上也只有在Saito出版社能有这样的待遇了——坐在桌子的另一侧开始仔细地阅读条款。Cobb正在办公室外面给Point集团的总裁，他的“老朋友”打电话。</p><p>这真的太不真实了，Ariadne觉得自己一个英文单词都读不进去，这比去年她去SDCC被自己的男神记住了脸和名字还不真实。</p><p>“你喜欢吃蟹棒吗，Ariadne小姐？”</p><p>面带和善笑容问她喜不喜欢吃最正宗的北海道蟹柳的Saito总裁也非常不真实。</p><p>而当Cobb一边对着手机气冲冲地说着“我不知道你什么时候这么不讲理了，Arthur”一边推开办公室的门大步走进来，跟Ariadne说Point集团的总裁，Arthur Callahan不赞成Cobb把自己的“优秀员工”挖走的行为，并邀请Cobb还有自己的这位“优秀员工”在好莱坞最近最出名的Hell’s Kitchen与他共进晚餐，进一步商讨一下这件事情的时候，Ariadne很难忍住自己那强烈的、想从Saito这位于37层的办公室的窗户跳出去以让自己从这个荒唐的梦里醒过来的想法。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*来源《玛丽阿姨》系列<br/>【FYI.整理一下时间线，Ari是在硬塞上映大概六七个月之前回国找工作并进入Point公司的。半年之后的秋天硬塞上映，她萌上了里面的Tom和Jeosph的cp，现在是硬塞上映的半年多之后的三四月份。】</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By.冰</p><p>Arthur最后决定邀请Ari和Cobb在本周五晚共进晚餐，地点是好莱坞旁的Hell's Kitchen，神通广大的Arthur从FOX电视台的负责人那儿拿到了三份预约，他在Ariadne心中的形象又高大了几分。“我为这位优秀的员工感到自豪，我必须得见见她。”Arthur在电话里这么形容，Cobb打开了扬声器好让Ari不用在一旁干等——如果这是漫画里的世界，那他铁定会被Ari焦灼的视线洞穿。</p><p>考虑到Arthur正式放人之前Ariadne还得回洛杉矶给他打工，Cobb贴心地订了当晚两张回洛杉矶的机票和她一起回去。</p><p>“我这几天会借住在朋友那儿，有事打电话，”排队等待安检的时候Cobb解释着，他拿出手机打开日程表，“星期五的时候我会来接你……Ari？Ariadne？”面前的女孩顶着黑眼圈明显在走神，他不得不稍微提高音量。</p><p>“噢——抱歉！”女孩儿呆滞的目光重新流转起来，她像是受惊的幼猫一样微微抖着，挤在一起的眉头没有要松开的意思，几秒的沉默过后她开口问到：“可我还是不明白Arthur为什么选了Hell's Kitchen。他们的人气一直很高，但是那并不是一个适合谈话的地方……不过我有段时间真的超级迷恋HK的。”</p><p>其实Cobb也不明白。</p><p>根据Cobb在脑内整理的《与Arthur相处的二三事》一书中的“外出就餐”条目所记录，工作场合下Arthur通常会选择一家当月美食杂志推荐的过餐厅进行预约，就是你可以一边欣赏美妙的钢琴曲，欣赏从半山腰处的夜景的那种，应酬进行到一半你就会沉浸在葡萄酒浓郁的香气里被他乖乖牵着鼻子走了。而这次Arthur选择了充满不确定因素的地狱厨房，Cobb的脑海突然里钻出一个长角的Arthur小恶魔，一把揭下了代表他行事严谨有序的标签。</p><p>“Arthur总有自己的考虑。”他安慰着身边的女孩儿，同时催眠着自己。</p><p>Ariadne回到洛杉矶以后仍然没有从见到偶像和被大老板约饭的震惊中清醒过来。接下来四天的工作时间简直是噩梦，每当她走进公司大门都像是踏入了混乱不堪的limbo，接咖啡的时候走了神被溢出来的液体烫到手，站在碎纸机前差点把刚写好的文稿也放了进去，更别提午休时拆开三明治想丢掉里面的胡萝卜却扔掉了除胡萝卜以外的部分。这一切也并没有因为她回到家而好起来，当她想打开电脑码码字脑一脑心爱的cp时，Arthur那天在电话里的声音就总是窜出来打断她的思路。</p><p>“Ariadne对吗？我有印象，她的面试过程让人印象深刻，我没想到她在文学方面还颇有造诣。”当时Arthur是这么说的，他略低的嗓音与共鸣的气泡音还萦绕在Ariadne耳边。</p><p>“不知道我是否有幸邀请她共进晚餐，之后我们可以详细谈一谈跳槽的事情。”女孩儿煮了一杯热可可捧在手里，她窝在沙发上一边刷推特一边回忆着那通电话的所有细节，反复揣摩Arthur的潜台词。她很确信Arthur说的可不是一个问句，和电影里那个偶尔有点疯的前哨不同，Arthur在生活中显然是个苛刻的控制狂，提出建议时更像是直接命令不容反驳，而你必须得照着做——因为Arthur永远是对的。已经有太多惨痛的事例证明了这一点了，Ariadne可不希望属于自己的办公桌上有一干二净的一天。</p><p>“我为这位优秀的员工感到自豪，我必须得见见她。”好吧，这大概就是Ariadne为什么如此魂不守舍的原因了，Arthur点名要见见她，不是“应该”也不是“想要”，而是“必须”。这让Ariadne想起来她还在上小学的时光，有一年春天她偷偷溜出学校跑到了不远处的公园里“寻找春天”，当她躺在地上和才冒头的绿芽讲悄悄话时被巡逻的管理人员给揪回了学校。“我必须得见见你的家长了，Ariadne。”班主任扶着黑框眼镜瞪她，而小Ari偷偷冲他吐了吐舌头。这种语境下的“必须”通常不会带来好结果，Ariadne深有体会，不过光是见面可吓不倒她，当初参加Point集团的面试时，Arthur可就坐在主考官背后呢。</p><p>让她心慌意乱的仍有他由。</p><p>Ariadne把杯子抓紧了些，抿了一口甜丝丝的热可可，烤焦的棉花糖埋在里面融化了一大半，甜分恰到好处地安抚了她的不安。她又刷新了一次首页，一个熟悉的头像让她突然亢奋了起来——是Eames更新了推特！其实这也没什么好大惊小怪的，Eames只要没在工作就会一天发上好几条推，有时候是上传一张他和心爱的狗狗Max①的合影，有时候是自己丰盛的晚餐(Ari敢打赌那绝对是二人份的晚餐，可是Eames一个人怎么吃的完？)，实在没有东西可分享的时候他还会编一些无厘头的小故事出来②。</p><p>“新的挑战。”配图是一篮面包和水。  Eames要干什么？难道是要挑战三天就吃这么点东西？还是说他终于良心发现决定减肥了？Ariadne很没良心地笑了出来，心底的慌乱被暂时压了下去，Eames就是拥有一种神奇的魔力能让她心情变好。</p><p>她决定好好睡一觉，最好能让黑眼圈消下去，明天准够得她忙的。</p><p>——————</p><p>让我们齐声赞扬Ariadne小姐敏锐的直觉和惊人的预见能力，这个周五的夜晚对她而言注定不平凡。</p><p>尤其是当她被穿梭不停的侍者和抱怨不休的顾客包围，自己对着手机屏幕脑补了好几星期的一线演员和公司总裁正坐在对面交流感情时不时做出一些亲密的举动，而为自己打开新世界大门的作家躲在一边和自己的家人视频聊天的时候。</p><p>她内心的无声尖叫甚至要盖过Chief Gordon在厨房里刻薄的训斥声了。</p><p>把时针往前拨上那么一点，Cobb在四点左右准时把车停到了Point集团的总部大楼门口，Ariadne踩着虚晃的步伐下了楼，还差点崴到脚。</p><p>Cobb剃了胡子还换上了一套崭新的西装，忽略掉眼角的细纹他和二十出头的漂亮小伙子没什么区别。这让Ariadne的心跳有些加速，她不适应地用手指卷着搭在胸前的发梢，安慰自己是还没从刚才差点摔倒的惊险中缓过神来，坐在后排又从后视镜里盯着Cobb的眼睛偷笑。梅林啊，她现在是世界上最幸福的女孩儿了，这简直像是灰姑娘撑着南瓜马车去见白马王子，过去四天的糟心生活都值得了，不过她可不敢肖想Arthur。</p><p>“Ari。”等待绿灯的时候Cobb开口了，他规律地用手指敲打着方向盘，Ariadne很快从漫无边际的幻想中回过神来，她问到：“怎么了？”</p><p>Cobb敲击方向盘的频率越来越快，他冲着不远处高挂的红灯眯着眼睛，语气里带上了一丝沉重：“我们得谈谈……有关我是怎么找到你的。”</p><p>她终究逃不过这个问题。</p><p>Ariadne的喜悦迅速被沮丧淹没了，这就是困扰了她四天的问题，关于Cobb到底为什么会在一个同人小说论坛上给自己发消息。多巴胺分泌水准回到平均值的时候她就冷静下来了，这个问题盘踞在她的大脑里迟迟不散。Cobb也许是个私下里爱看自己作品同人小说的作家，Ari大胆地猜测着，她或许该撺掇Cobb也加入同人创作的行列——官方发糖最为致命！可惜这个设想很快就被推翻了，她不得不重新整理思绪，而她的第六感一直在警告她有什么坏事就要发生了，现在面对Cobb提出的话题更是提心吊胆，生怕他下一句话就是：“保持镇定，这其实是你在共享梦境中的第一课，记得吗？”③</p><p>“你是怎么找到我的？”她干巴巴地问，快要被脖子上的丝巾勒得喘不过气。</p><p>Cobb似乎在叹气。Ariadne不安地把手机解锁又关上，她已经预料到接下来的内容会很伤人了，同人小说，严格意义上来说它们是侵权的，Cobb可能会对她进行一番批评。</p><p>“有人向我推荐了你。”</p><p>Cobb平铺直叙的解释让她浑身发麻，他竟然还卖关子。</p><p>“网址是Arthur发给我的，你有权知道这件事。不过待会儿我会尽量避开这个话题，毕竟它还是太尴尬了。希望这件事没有对Arthur的形象造成不可挽回的影响……”Cobb一口气全说了出来，而后排的女孩儿早就魂飞天外了。</p><p>“以及，谢谢你。”</p><p>“谢什么？”Ariadne迟钝地问。</p><p>“没有问我，我是不是个私下里爱看自己作品同人小说的作家。”④</p><p>接下来的每分每秒对Ariadne都是一种折磨，她一路上都没有再说话，盯着窗外眼睛也不眨一下。直到他们驶向Hell's Kitchen，可怜的Ariadne在侍者为他们打开车门的一瞬间就感到了地狱之火的炙烤，更为要命的是，Arthur已经站在门口等他们了。</p><p>她已经记不清自己是如何僵硬地挽着Cobb走向Arthur，又是怎样结结巴巴地自我介绍的了，从她踏进这家餐厅开始一切都像是一个精心编织的梦境。这简直是应证了她当初的疯狂想法：该不会是她家大老板雇人来造梦好弄清楚是谁在写他和Eames的同人小说的吧？她在Arthur熟练地点单的时候痛苦地用菜单捂住了脸，一旁的Cobb向她投去安慰的眼神。</p><p>“我个人建议点上一客惠灵顿牛排或者一份鲑鱼。”Arthur坐在对面耐心地等着Ariadne做决定，他双手交叠放在餐桌上，熨烫整齐的袖口处别着一对圆形暗红色珐琅袖扣。女孩儿低埋着头，实际上偷偷打量着对面的总裁，深灰色竖纹的西服外套让他的身形更为挺拔。</p><p>不行，她得振作起来，Ariadne下定决心似的深吸了一口气。她点了一份惠灵顿牛排，合上菜单之后对着Arthur露出一个微笑：“当然啦，在地狱厨房这算是最安全的两道菜了。”</p><p>Arthur露出了今晚的第一个微笑，真正意味上的微笑，在此之前他都只是让自己的眉毛和嘴角保持着恰到好处地弧度，不至于太生分也不算温和近人。所有的情绪都被隐藏在了这副躯壳后面，而他的灵魂则远远地观察着周围人的反应，预测着每种可能性。Ariadne趁机在脑海里勾勒着Arthur的形象，指不定在之后的创作里能用得上。</p><p>“看来我没有选错地方，”Arthur的薄唇抿成一条线，他弯起眉眼身子略微往前倾了些，手指点在桌面，“等会有人陪我吐槽这牛肉有够生的了。”⑤</p><p>Ariadne愣了一下很快回过神来，然后他们迅速讨论起地狱厨房里喜爱的选手，把Cobb晾在了一边。说实话，这样的氛围可比她一开始设想的轻松多了，她没想到Arthur也是Hell's Kitchen的粉丝，平日里看起来不苟言笑的总裁大人玩起梗来毫不逊色。高度紧张了一星期的Ariadne此刻终于放松了下来，待会送来的牛排不论多么难吃，她都一定要好好感谢这道来之不易的餐点。</p><p>就在Cobb趁着他俩的话题刚结束，准备开始谈公事的时候，不远处的餐桌突然传来了震耳欲聋的惊呼，快门声和闪光灯连成一片。他们一齐看向传来骚动的地方，Ari注意到Arthur的眉头是紧锁着的，就好像他已经预见了即将来临的灾难般。但只要Ariadne再仔细留神一下就会发现，Arthur仍然是笑着的。</p><p>她的注意力全被不远处被人簇拥着的人吸引了。Ariadne只能看清那是个穿着普通黑西装的男人，但今晚洛杉矶的星星好像都甘愿跟在他身后，光芒灿烂得眩目。等她终于适应了那些刺眼的闪光灯，她仔细凝神看着来人的面庞，与那双灰绿色眼眸对视的一瞬间，她捂住嘴把尖叫堵了回去，差点绊倒身后的椅子。</p><p>“晚上好，darling。”</p><p>一支红玫瑰被送到了Arthur的面前，Ariadne呆呆地盯着面前，将那只手移开时偷偷摸了Arthur耳垂的动作收入眼底。电光火石之间，她脑中的细节串联起来，一个惊人的猜想在她的“思维殿堂”离爆炸了。梅林啊，那可是一支玫瑰花！答案呼之欲出，她还没来得及尖叫就见男人兀自抽开了Arthur身边的椅子坐下，Ariadne这才意识到这里原本就有四个位置，紧接着她的视线就黏在男人红润的嘴唇上移不开了，她攥紧手机的手微微颤抖着。</p><p>“啊——Cobb，好久不见。”来者拍了拍Cobb的肩膀，像是一头壮实的熊那样用力，而Cobb则是他爪下的胖头鱼，Ari目不转睛地盯着男人毛绒绒的脑后勺。</p><p>“Eames？你今天没有节目要录吗？”Cobb咳了两下，他又眯起了眼睛，对这位“当红炸子鸡”，不，也许是“当红炸子熊”的出现感到惊讶不已。Ariadne默不作声地观察着同样惊讶的Cobb，好极了，她想着，现在还需要确定最后一件事……</p><p>Eames不可置否地撇了下嘴，他向Ariadne伸出手，展现出自己的标准银幕微笑：“晚上好，漂亮的小姐，我是Tom Eames。⑥”</p><p>如此糟糕的幽默感，他的确是Eames本人了。Ariadne没忍住笑出了声，她紧紧握住了Eames的手回答道：“Ariadne。梅林啊，我真的超级喜欢你的作品！真没想到可以见到本人！可以给我签个名吗Mr.Eames！”</p><p>Eames大方地完成了小迷妹的请求，他靠在椅背上朝背后看了两眼，不修边幅地翘起二郎腿，接着不知从哪儿变出一枚硬币在指间翻动，他的视线再也没离开过Arthur的方向，漫不经心地回答Cobb之前的问题：“我正在录节目呢，《地狱厨房》，你没注意到我身后的摄像机和在那边啃面包的Yusuf吗？”</p><p>“那你还跑到我们这边来？”Cobb喝了口水，他挑起一边眉毛。无限量的水和白面包，这简直是地狱厨房的标配。</p><p>“这当然是节目的一部分。”Eames理直气壮地说。他停下了玩弄硬币的手，他自然而然地揽过一旁默不作声但明显关注着他的Arthur，极为亲密地靠在他身上甚至把椅子往那边挪了一些。Arthur开始皱眉了，他的额头上出现了八点二十的指针，而Eames并不打算给他抱怨的机会：“噢，darling，你都不跟我说说话吗？一句简单的晚上好都不肯给我？”</p><p>“我和你没什么要说的，Mr.Eames。”Arthur生分地喊着Eames的姓氏，表情严肃如同在签署合约，Eames低下了头，看起来像是一只失落的大型犬。在推了推搭在肩膀上的手无果之后，Arthur耐着性子拿起刚才收到的玫瑰花，刺已经被提前清理掉了，于是他把花诶给了正在小心观望他们俩的Ariadne，补充道：“以及，玫瑰应该送给女士。Mr.Eames，Ariadne是Cobb的实习生。”</p><p>被突然点名的Ariadne猛地僵住了，她捏着玫瑰有些不知所措。如果她没看错的话，Eames的眼神从玫瑰被转手送人的伤心瞬间变成了喜悦，她的背后有些发凉，英国人注视她的眼神就像是紧盯猎物的鹰隼。她尴尬得不知道该怎么开口，她推的cp正主都到齐了，而且他们似乎要一起吃完这顿不知道何时才会上菜的晚餐。</p><p>好在Eames只是对她笑了笑。</p><p>下一秒他却抛出一句让Ariadne大惊失色的话：“我得说，Ari，你的故事写得都很棒，Arthur差点看哭了。”</p><p>Ariadne发誓她在昏过去的前一秒看见了Arthur“羞愤”地踩了Eames一脚。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①名字来自汤老师的狗狗； <br/>②说真的，一天发好几条推这事儿是你周干的，会编些奇怪的小故事还放上配图这种事也是你周干的； <br/>③出自《INCEPTION》中，Cobb和Ari第一次进入梦境时的台词； <br/>④这段对话捏同样捏他自《INCEPTION》，Cobb向Ari坦白他们认为他谋杀了Mal； <br/>⑤戈登大厨的经典句式； <br/>⑥本文设定中伪装者的名字＋Eames的姓氏，真是个糟糕的自我介绍啊一摸湿先生。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 05.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By.蛇</p><p>“这位小姐？你还好吗，听得到我说话吗？先生们，我们在后厨有节目组的医疗人员，我这就去喊他们……”</p><p>Ariadne眨了眨眼，让自己的情绪平静下来，在穿着剪裁贴身的定制西服的领班喊来医护人员之前叫住了他：“Je，Jean-Philippe，我没事，我没事，不用麻烦医护人员，我只是有点轻微的低血糖。”</p><p>地狱厨房的领班停下了脚步，担忧地看向那位看起来很虚弱的年轻女士：“那我先为你去取一些葡萄糖水。”在Jean-Philippe吩咐完手下的侍者尽快去取葡萄糖水之后，坐在Ariadne边上的Eames突然开了口，语气与刚刚那会儿的轻佻愉悦截然相反：“她低血糖不便走动，那就让医护人员过来。”</p><p>这是节目录制期间，在餐厅里闹出这么大的动静是有些喧宾夺主的，但是只要主角表了态就没有问题。Jean-Philippe快速地点点头表示自己明白并叫来一个侍者来看护，然后他快步离开了桌边，亲自去后厨后面叫医护人员。</p><p>“Mr. Eames，非常感谢你，其实这是没必要的……”Ariadne非常不好意思地说，她觉得自己的舌头都要打结了。看在梅林的份上，她曾经可一直以自己能在喜欢的名人面前保持冷静，表达出自己所想说的意思而有些小自豪的。</p><p>但是想必不会有人因此责怪她的，毕竟她现在几乎是被自己“喜欢的名人”所字面意义上地包围着。</p><p>来自英国的男演员温和地微笑了一下：“怎么能让一位女士被这样粗心地照料呢？”</p><p>很显然，在不远处的厨房里，另一位同样来自英国的主厨大概也是这样想的，因为他那饱含着怒火的大吼甚至已经传出了红蓝厨房。</p><p>“因为你们他妈的连个扇贝都做不好，外面有一位女士已经因为你们天杀的上菜速度感到不适了！你们就这烂样还他妈想获胜？我真是见了鬼了！Fuck me！”</p><p>Ariadne觉得自己又要晕过去了。</p><p>虽然她刚刚关于自己有低血糖的说法是真的，但是这会儿肯定不是低血糖，应该是刺激太多导致的应激反应。</p><p>——通俗点就是她的身体决定不能再让主人清醒着，以防会受到更大的刺激。</p><p>不过这天晚上他们还算幸运，可能是因为他们到得比较早，更可能是因为他们桌上有Eames和Arthur，他们桌上的菜最后总算是全部都上齐了。Jean-Philippe后来专门来到他们桌边表示了深深的歉意，而Ariadne也总算是撑住了没有再晕过去或者失神。</p><p>她当然不能晕，梅林的袜子啊，活生生的Arthur和Eames，她近日来日更三四千的动力所在，就坐在她面前！她除了抓住一切机会研究两人的细节与他们之间的互动，还能做什么呢？（等等，她好像好几天没更文了，也没怎么上社交网站，希望一切都还好没有出现什么集体退圈行为）</p><p>在她短暂地晕过去的小插曲之后，Eames与Arthur便跳过了“看同人文”这件事没再谈论，这使得Ariadne进入了一种左右为难的境地——又想听又不敢再提。她实在是不敢相信自己能从刚刚Eames所说的话中推测出的事实，于是她决定先选择性忘记那段对话，等某天夜深人静的时候再打开封印。</p><p>今晚地狱厨房的特约嘉宾William Eames还有任务在身，他需要面对镜头评价几句几道菜肴才行。（“貌似我的评价会对今晚胜出的队伍有影响？我记不清了，Ari你喜欢哪队？”）</p><p>梅林最肥的三角短裤啊，Ariadne希望自己的病友们不要碰巧收看了Hell’s Kitchen，然后发现自己坐在这里，虽然她不怎么把自己的照片公开发在社交媒体上，但因为她的很多朋友早就从网络上延伸到生活中所以还是有不少圈友认得她的脸的……等等，这可是Eames与Arthur在电影合作期过去之后难得的铜矿！就算Hell’s Kitchen在圈里并不是人人都看，但是被发现铜矿之后，全圈的人都会趋之若鹜地来围观的！（那是不是可以趁机卖一波安利）</p><p>好吧，那只能祈祷剪辑师不要把自己的正脸剪进去了。</p><p>等等，可如果只有一个年轻女士的背影的话，大家会不会推测出来是Eames或者Arthur的女朋友，然后集体沉船失恋？</p><p>这些事情实在是超过了Ariadne的大脑所能处理的范围，上帝为证她也还是有写过构思十分精巧的文的，但是今晚的所见所闻实在是太超负荷了。</p><p>无论是出现的时候手拿玫瑰递给了Arthur，还是在桌边各种对一脸冷淡的Arthur百般言语讨好，又或者是在闲聊中透露出的Eames、Arthur以及Cobb的私交很好，这一切的一切都在向年轻的作者窃窃私语，告诉她她之前所推测、所猜测、所希望的那些，都是真的。</p><p>但这是不是半真半假呢，既然面前这三个人都知道自己是写Tom/Joseph的同人作者，那会不会是某种宣传的手段……？这些年在流行文化中有意无意地强调男性角色之间的关系毫无疑问已经成为了新潮流。不能否认，这的确是种非常成功的手段，而且能使大家皆大欢喜。</p><p>Ariadne从没指望过自己所喜欢的cp能真的是真的，每次她在写下“与现实人物无关，从未发生过”的声明的时候也的的确确是这样相信的。但此时此刻，命运正在给她展现另一种可能。</p><p>在挽着Cobb走出地狱厨房，离开“地狱之火”的炙烤、吹到清凉的风的那一刻，Ariadne突然就陷入了如上深沉的怀疑论中，她今天专门整理了造型的长发在LA的夜风中飞舞翻动着，一种如梦似幻的感觉再一次包裹住年轻的女孩。</p><p>“那么晚安了，美丽的Ariadne，希望今晚的经历没有让你太过失望。”Eames很有礼貌地轻轻吻了女孩的手背道别。然后Ariadne呆呆地看着英国人转身凑到Arthur的身边，两个人说了几句话，没有笑，只是说了几句话。</p><p>Cobb注意到自己的新实习生正注视着自己的两个损友，忍不住吐槽道：“他们很烦，不是吗，你会了解到的。你不会是在担心他们吵架绝交吧？”</p><p>“我……”被发现自己在盯着Eames和Arthur看，Ariadne有点不好意思——虽然Cobb的话里丝毫没有别的意思。她还没来得及接话，就因为看到了Arthur突然向Eames露出的一个笑容而哽在了喉咙里。</p><p>那种微微眯起眼睛、下巴也略微抬起一点点不至于高傲、嘴角向脸颊两边扩展翘起使得双唇看起来更薄了的那种微笑，像沾了一点蜂蜜的薄荷糖，甜蜜但又丝毫不失锐利。</p><p>Ariadne写文的时候，想象过千万次Joseph这样的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“都怪Eames这个家伙，我们今晚都没有谈到你到底能不能跟着我的问题……”</p><p>Cobb的声音像是从很远的地方传过来的，或者像是他在水面上而Ariadne在水底。</p><p>Ariadne记得Arthur在笑过之后大概还白了Eames一眼，然后他走了过来向自己还有Cobb道别，并邀请Ariadne参与一个既能使她继续做Cobb的实习生，又能继续在Point集团任职的项目。他并没有具体讲这个项目是什么，但Ariadne那会儿实在是没法想太多，直接答应了下来。</p><p>除此之外，这晚她只记得Cobb对于Arthur这个决定的惊讶，以及Eames在送走Arthur的时候亲自为关车门的动作了。</p><p>深夜被Cobb送回自己的公寓之后，Ariadne发现自己想不起来自己在地狱厨房点了什么菜。打开起居室里的那盏落地灯之后，女孩把小行李箱随手扔在一边就窝进了虽然不大但是十分柔软的沙发里。</p><p>然后她做了一个梦。</p><p>梦里她是Joseph和Tom某次盗梦任务的筑梦师，自己是个跃跃欲试的新手，他们接了一个盗取商业机密的工作。做梦的人是Joseph，他们的梦境在一栋办公大楼里面，所以他们三人都穿着西服。</p><p>Tom在《盗梦空间》电影里并没有太多西装革履的镜头，但是在这场梦里，因为梦境在办公大楼里，所以他们三人都穿着笔挺的西服。而这也毫无疑问是Ariadne潜意识里最想多看看的。Tom是个温和但又坚韧的前哨，但是梦里的那个……</p><p>Ariadne有些迷惑那到底是Tom还是Eames了，以前她梦到过不止一次《盗梦空间》里的角色们，都是非常有代入感的片段。今晚这个“Tom”却不太一样，像是一个OOC了的Tom，如果非要她说的话，他更像……</p><p>像谁呢，Ariadne想破了脑袋都没想出来。一边想着这种奇怪的问题一边躲避投影人物实在是有点难度过大。于是她转进了茶水间以躲避外面打量着她的几个文书人员。她不知道Tom和Joseph在哪里，她也想不起来她是什么时候离开他们的了，真是太奇怪了。</p><p>但是她一回头，又看到了这两个人在茶水间的角落里。</p><p>Joseph正在倒咖啡，而Tom正在他身边端着一杯茶，背靠在桌沿，微微扭头面向着Joseph，他的表情看起来很……轻佻？这不像是用来形容Tom的词语。Ariadne迷惑地眨了眨眼。而Joseph的表情看起来一点都不享受自己的个人空间被Tom所侵占。</p><p>这种感觉好熟悉啊。Ariadne狠狠咬着自己的下唇，太熟悉了，但是她就是该死地想不起来为什么！就像她觉得今天的Tom不像Tom一样，这太诡异了！难道是有人在对付她？Ariadne伸手摸向口袋里的图腾，她刚刚拿出棋子，就听到Tom对Joseph说了一个单词：</p><p>“Darling~”</p><p>就在那一刻，Ariadne的大脑爆炸，不，是整个梦境都爆炸了。</p><p>然后她醒了过来。</p><p>是彻底的醒了过来，她在自己的公寓的沙发上，落地灯柔柔地笼罩着她。Ariadne觉得自己的眼睛有些干涩，可能是在灯光下睡了的缘故。她挪动了一下僵硬的四肢，决定给自己弄点热的东西喝然后继续上床睡觉。</p><p>在冲热可可的时候，Ariadne逐渐回想了起来自己做了个什么梦。唔这可真是个美妙的梦，毕竟能和自己喜欢的角色一起什么的，她要好好回想一下这个梦，不然明天她很可能就忘记它了。</p><p>嗯……是盗梦呢，哈哈哈在梦里盗梦听起来可真蠢——好像自己还是筑梦师，天呐。而且Tom穿着西服！哦梅林啊，她爱死穿着西服的Tom了。等等……Tom好像怪怪的，而且他还……</p><p>他还喊了Joseph“Darling”？？！！</p><p>Darling？</p><p>Darling？？？</p><p>Darling？？？！！！</p><p>前一晚的记忆迅速回笼，地狱厨房，玫瑰，Saito出版社，Arthur，实习，惠灵顿牛排，Eames……哦梅林啊她现在真的不在梦里吗，她是不是设计了梦中梦然后忘了醒来？</p><p>冷静，冷静。</p><p>她是从哪里回到公寓的？</p><p>地狱厨房，Cobb打车送她回来的。</p><p>之前呢？</p><p>从纽约和Cobb一起坐飞机回来的。</p><p>再之前？</p><p>纽约，Saito出版社，新人推介会，再之前就又回到这儿了。</p><p>上帝啊，是这个梦太长了吗。</p><p>Ariadne抓救命稻草一样拿起自己的手机打开通讯录，Dominic Cobb的电话号码静静地躺在那里。</p><p>梅林啊，她真的不是在做梦？</p><p>她打开自己最常去的同人论坛，收到了十几条新留言——她已经快一周没有更文了，这对于以前日更的她来说非常不正常，就算她不更文，也会说一声以示歉意。所以这些新留言里一开始是催更，到了第三天就变成担忧的问候，这让Ariadne不由得有些歉疚。</p><p>梅林啊，她真的不是在做梦？</p><p>Ariadne喝完了热可可，觉得全身都暖和了起来。她拿着手机走进卧室，换上睡衣缩进被子里。</p><p>她要睡一觉，明天起床一切都会回归正常的，会的。明天是周一，她还要上班，她热爱自己的文案工作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天一早，关掉手机闹铃的同时，Ariadne发现了自己手机里一大早收到了来自Cobb的短信：</p><p>“Ari，我在Point总部，Arthur说今天跟我们详细谈谈昨晚临走的时候他提的那个让我和你担任编剧的计划。”</p><p>她大概还需要再睡个三小时才能真的醒过来。Ariadne呆呆地看着自己的手机屏幕想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By.冰</p><p>假如上班打迟到的时间是九点，考虑到周一清早可怕的车流量、让人烦躁的周一综合征和堆积如山的工作，闪电侠通常会考虑少睡30秒，在8:59准时从被窝里窜出来动用神速力搞定一切，然后在还差1秒到九点的时候冲进警局打卡——又一次完美的踩点。</p><p>这就是Ariadne如此渴望得到神速力的原因了，介于她和以往一样在沙丁鱼罐头般的地铁里挤来挤去，除了胡思乱想以外没什么可以缓解她的焦躁了。她已经反复解锁了手机好几十次，Cobb发来的短信就躺在最顶上，沉默地提醒她现实的不可思议(也许有一天她真的会获得神速力，这样就可以在早上多睡一会儿了)。</p><p>她肯定是昨晚喝了热可可还没有清醒过来。女孩儿背着双肩包疲惫地靠在栏杆上叹气，一旁的某个上班族瞥了她一眼收回了同样抓在栏杆上的手。</p><p>“噢，抱歉！”发觉自己的动作为别人带来困扰之后，Ariadne强撑起头说到。</p><p>“踩点上班哈？你肯定很疲倦，”男人并没有生气，反而笑着和她攀谈起来，Ariadne这才注意到他穿着一件老旧的驼色飞行员夹克，“我男朋友也是这样，他有时候简直是个工作狂，每天都睡不醒，不到最后一刻绝不出门。”</p><p>Ariadne稍微精神了一点，她回以一个善意的微笑。</p><p>“我正要去给他送早餐呢，这家伙可能吃了。”男人自顾自地讲着，提了提手中的塑料袋，说到男朋友时就连笑容都要灿烂了几分。</p><p>没来得及吃早餐就飞奔出门的Ariadne小姐突然就觉得眼前的男人面目可憎了起来，作为一个单身贵族，是不会有人给她送饭到公司的，不过运气好的话她可以在开完例会后溜下楼买点什么吃。她在心里叹着气，儿时想拥有一个帅气温柔又多金的男朋友的愿望突然又浮现出来。不过现在，她只希望未来的另一半会给她送爱心便当，最好还有些共同爱好就行了。</p><p>没过多久男人就走出了地铁，望着空出来的车厢Ariadne挑了个角落一点的位置坐下，然后拿出耳机开始看错过的新一集《地狱厨房》，她有幸参与拍摄的那一集。</p><p>她表情复杂地看完了Gordon主厨在听到有顾客因为低血糖晕倒之后是如何大发雷霆的，地狱厨房忠实的领班在看到这一团乱以后一边嘀咕着什么一边回到了大厅。好在制作方没有直接把那场意外放出来，她才不至于在好几万人的面前丢脸。以及，还好，并没有多少镜头拍到了她的正脸，大多数都是背影，少数也拍得很模糊，她暂时不用担心自己的身份暴露。Eames给Arthur递玫瑰的全过程被一清二楚地记录了下来，甚至还拍了特写！这下好了，全圈的人都会来这一期寻找所罗门的宝藏了。一种被迫和别人分享心爱玩具的沮丧滋味挤在舌尖上，Ari现在一点也不想登录自己的社交账号。</p><p>一个镜头忽然引起了Ari的注意，她把进度条往回拉了一些，但那个画面一闪即逝，她不得不一边重复这个动作一边忍受地铁上奇差无比的网络信号。终于等她看清的时候，她的眼睛几乎要贴在屏幕上了，捏着手机的手也颤抖起来——梅林的圣诞袜啊，这个镜头把他们那一桌也拍进去了，而在Ari当时看不到的角度下，Eames正在不断地踢Arthur的椅子！难怪那天Arthur一直没给他好脸色看，回答他的问题时都有些敷衍。</p><p>好吧，不难看出电影下映后的这半年多里他们俩仍然交情不错，Eames甚至会在那种场合之下和Arthur开玩笑。经过一整天的冷静之后Ariadne总算能完全把cp滤镜摘掉了，那天晚上发生的一切都太不真实了不是吗？尤其是Arthur的微笑，让她不住地想到薄荷叶上托着金色的蜂蜜滴，甘甜的香气让人沉醉。她是认得那个笑容的，那个笑容同她从《INCEPTION》的片场照中看到的何其相像——通常在照片的另一头是Eames——就如同那千千万万个笑容一样，Arthur昨晚又一次对Eames那样笑了。Ariadne感到没来由的欣慰，那个夏天的梦藏在了Arthur的笑容中延续到了现在，她像是第一次过冬的小松鼠抱着自己最心爱的榛子一样捧着手机笑起来，几乎能尝到薄荷与蜂蜜的滋味在舌尖绽开。抬头看了看窗外，离她的目的地还有几站的距离，她迅速退出了视频播放界面打开了手机文档。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……Arthur并不知道这是怎么发生的，但他回神时已经接过了Eames拧开的矿泉水。对方正兴致高昂地看着他，说：‘那么说好了，星期五晚上我来接你。’</p><p>他不大想让Eames知道自己刚才走神了，所以他谨慎地抿了口水，借着这个空档仔细默了一遍周五的安排——他有一场很重要的戏要拍，而Eames则没有安排——Arthur点点头问：‘再确认一次，周五等我拍完戏对吧？’</p><p>‘是的，darling，劳累一天之后享受一顿法国菜绝对是个好主意。’</p><p>现在Arthur知道他刚才答应Eames什么事了。说真的，他竟然答应了他？！</p><p>毕竟Arthur一直是那种入戏后需要一点点时间脱离角色的人，劳累一天之后他更倾向于回家美美睡一觉，而非和Eames去某家餐厅‘约会‘，他在心里打上一个大大的引号，又想起了同事开玩笑说Eames开机以来就一直在想方设法约他出去，而自己一直不领情。</p><p>该死，这怎么可能是真的？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是啊，这怎么可能是真的……”Ariadne把玩着胸前的图腾项链，等会到了公司她也许可以问问Cobb有关拍摄期的趣事——就只是单纯作为一个迷妹了解一下，她发誓不会问出太私人的问题的，不过那晚在地狱厨房的经历实在是太让她脑洞大开了。假如她把这次体验小小地写进文里，隐去一些细节……没关系的！这次节目可有难得的铜矿，难免会有同好借此发糖嘛，没人能猜出来和EA两人共进晚餐的幸运女孩儿就是她的(大概除了正好认识她的人)，更不会有人知道她是这篇文的作者，只要她换个账号……</p><p>Dominic Cobb知道她所有的账号。</p><p>他们签约那天Cobb让她把自己的账号都写了下来——除了“一摸湿是阿射心头好”以外，还有“Tomseph重症患者”、“EAshipgoeson”、“汤姆小熊”、“周周硬糖”之类的账号名——管他的，自那以后Cobb也没有明令禁止她进行非盈利性二次文学创作，所以她放开胆子接着写下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eames见Arthur沉默着，以为他是在担心周五晚自己会穿一些常人无法欣赏的衣服去餐厅，于是他盯着Arthur手中紧捏着的矿泉水瓶把手举起来做了个投降的姿势，严肃地发誓：’好吧，我保证，星期五晚上没有颜色奇怪的衬衫也没有材料罕见的料理。’</p><p>‘不，Eames，我没有在想那个。’Arthur接着意识到Eames会一直烦他知道弄明白Arthur的脑子里刚才在想什么，他又改口了：‘好吧，该死的，我就是在担心你的着装问题。’</p><p>‘我很高兴你能如此直接地提出对我穿衣风格的批评，没有引经据典也没有明褒暗贬，’Eames看起来颇为宽慰地笑了，没有纠结Arthur的犹豫，‘这是否意味着我们的关系更加亲密了呢？Darling？’</p><p>如果说刚才答应Eames去‘约会‘(对，Arthur仍然在心里打了个大大的引号)就已经让Arthur感到不快了，那么这句‘darling’直接点燃了他所有的怒气值。他攥紧拳头深呼吸两下，克制住内心的冲动扯出一个被Eames形容为‘Arthur现在很不爽但他不能破坏自己彬彬有礼的人设’的微笑。</p><p>‘噢，天啊，不，Arthur，别露出那种表情，求你了……’Eames捂住了脸。</p><p>Arthur扔掉了一滴不剩的水瓶说……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“很好，就这么说定了。”</p><p>Arthur从他巨型落地窗前的办公椅里站起来，扣上了西服下摆的扣子后从打印机里拿出两份文件装订整齐分别递给了Cobb和Ariadne。</p><p>双手接过文件后Ariadne仍然呆滞地定在座椅里，睁大双眼望着Arthur，直到他疑惑地挑起一边眉毛才慌乱地埋下头盯着文件。糟了，Arthur刚才说了些什么来着，她的神智似乎留在了那班地铁上继续码字。咬着嘴唇在腿上摊开文件，Ariadne不安地用手指绕着垂在胸前的发尾，一边偷偷往左斜眼看去，Cobb正撑着下巴翻看薄薄的纸页，她不抱希望地把注意力转回面前密密麻麻的字上，可是那些该死的字母在纸面上做起了布朗运动，她什么也看不进去。</p><p>深呼吸，Ari——深呼吸。</p><p>女孩儿深吸了一口气，摸了摸领口的棋子图腾重新静下心来阅读。</p><p>来吧，让我们看看这份文件写了什么……嗯，《INCEPTION续作——黑暗骑士崛起计划》……梅林的胡子啊！《INCEPTION》竟然要拍第二部了！！！梅林从去年留到现在的胡子啊！！！这意味着前哨和伪装者将再度聚首，守护彼此的后背！而Arthur和Eames也又要合作了！万能的4chan啊我即将目睹自己ship的两对cp同时发糖我该怎么办！哈哈哈哈天无绝人之路我圈作为休眠的乞力马扎罗火山终于要爆发了！太好了我今天下班就要把那篇文写完作为庆祝！</p><p>薄薄的文件瞬间被Ariadne捏皱了，她紧张地攥着文件放到眼前，目光疯狂扫视着。</p><p>……发行公司是Point集团，出品公司是其旗下的Penrose电影制作公司，导演是Arthur本人，看来还是熟悉的阵容嘛……</p><p>Ari心里的战鼓已经敲了起来，一千支多巴胺的部队挤在岩浆里只等喷发的一刻。几十秒前还让她头疼的单词们现在成了她的六字箴言，那几张可怜的纸几乎被她举平到了眼前，Arthur和Cobb看着她的反应相视一笑，前者挑眉露出一个“我就知道”的表情。</p><p>她接着读了下去，直到编剧那一行。</p><p>“编剧，Ariadne……什么？！”</p><p>Ariadne心头那座火山好不容易从休眠中醒来，竟然打了个哈欠又睡着了。她难以置信地放下文件，眉毛快要冲出额头了，Arthur和Cobb一个靠在办公桌上一个靠在椅子里，欣赏着她的表情变化。</p><p>她觉得自己又要晕过去了。</p><p>好在Cobb及时开口把她飞升了一半的灵魂重新塞进了躯壳里：“首先，别高兴得太早，Ari。这份计划书只是暂时拟定的，续集不会那么快开拍。”</p><p>她空洞地点点头，像是刚经历了曲速飞行觉得头昏脑涨，Cobb说的每一个字都重重敲在她的耳膜上，除此以外安静得可怕。</p><p>“其次，虽然是Arthur指定你为续集的编剧的，最终决定还待商榷。你需要拿出点成绩让董事会和观众们信服，至少得先有部成名作——网络上的非盈利性二次文学创作不算在内。”</p><p>她机械地又点点头。</p><p>“最后，”Ari听到这个词忽然坐直了身子，“这段时间我们会为你安排一些宣传活动，不一定是线下，网络宣传也很有必要，你需要一个新的推特账号，这是后话了。你的实习期会比别人长，Arthur刚才已经同意了你平时不用到公司打卡，需要你写稿子的时候会有人把采访打包发给你……”</p><p>就在Cobb准备继续交待的时候，Arthur放在桌上的手机震动起来。他回头看了一眼联系人名称，皱起眉朝这对师徒抬手虚按：“抱歉。”他接通来电走到了落地窗前。</p><p>感谢Cobb，Ariadne丢失的记忆找了回来，在看文件之前他们一直在协商Ariadne的工作和实习。她捏着计划书死死盯着脚尖，心里意外的平静，最初的激动像是阳光底下的肥皂泡一样消失得无影无踪。而Arthur一直在安静听着电话那头的声音，偶尔回应一两声，Ari不知道是不是因为自己在场他不好多说，察觉到她的不安，Cobb对着Ari眨了眨眼。</p><p>这通电话没有持续太久。Ari一直在留心听着Arthur那边的动静，这有点不大礼貌，但长久以来养成的留心周围变化的习惯让她没法分散注意力到别的地方。最后挂断时她敏锐地听到Arthur似乎用气音笑了一下。</p><p>“老Fischer快不行了，”Arthur开门见山地说，“E催我们快点定下来。”</p><p>谁？定下来什么？E是她想的那个E吗？Ariadne为自己不合时宜的cp脑敲了敲自己，她谨慎地看着Cobb，想问问需不需要给他们留出私人空间。</p><p>Cobb沉默着，压低眉毛盯着同样严肃的Arthur，后者转过身面向Ariadne，缓和语气说到：“抱歉，Ari。我和Cobb稍微有些私事要谈，还有一些注意事项我会让Mothe告诉你。”</p><p>这次Ariadne终于是神志清醒地点了点头，Arthur的秘书已经在办公室门外等候着，她临走前突然又转过身来纠结地咬住嘴唇。</p><p>“还有什么问题吗？”Arthur问。</p><p>她摇摇头，下定决心开口：“我……关于我写了一些关于你和Mr. Eames的同人文这件事，我很抱歉，Mr. Callahan。”</p><p>话出口的瞬间Ariadne就后悔起来，她不应该在这种时候提起这事儿的，尤其是Arthur的表情让她几乎以为要收获一筐不满了，前几天晚上Eames才拿这事儿打趣过他呢。</p><p>出乎Ariadne意料的，Arthur只是摇了摇头，说：“叫我Arthur就好。没关系，我尊重同人创作的权利。你写得很不错，不然我怎么会把续集的剧本交给你来完成？”</p><p>Ariadne这下终于真真正正地松了口气，跟着秘书先生走出门的时候回头对他俩笑了笑。</p><p>她的老师对她挥了挥手。</p><p>“Ari，还有一点。Eames很喜欢那篇有关‘Arthur’带他去买衣服的rps。”</p><p>她的大老板兼男神对她笑了笑，在空中比出一个引号。如果她没记错的话，那篇的结尾……是一辆试衣间play的千字跑车。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By.蛇</p><p>生活就像趋均数回归，一段充满了疯狂的日子不会一直持续，一切总会回到中规中矩的模样。就当Ariadne被一系列冲击弄得怀疑人生的真实性（比如她是不是其实是在一个模拟人生游戏中的角色）之后，生活突然回到了正常，那种朝九晚五、规律更文的正常。</p><p>又一次赖床，现在Ariadne可以想赖到什么时候就赖到什么时候——这简直就是以前曾经梦想过的人生巅峰时才能做到的事情——她最后在十点从柔软的羽绒被子里钻了出来，脑子里的齿轮吱吱嘎嘎地转动了起来，晚起可不意味着她没有任务要做。</p><p>事实上，她的压力很大。</p><p>虽然成为《黑暗骑士》的编剧简直是Ariadne梦寐以求的，但是她并不觉得自己真的有实力担起这个重任。好吧好吧，这听起来也许有点玻璃心，是Cobb与Arthur点名让她当主编剧的！但正是因为如此，Ariadne才更担心自己做不好、达不到他们的期望。</p><p>就比如Cobb建议她先写一部原创小说出版这件事，Ariadne写过原创，不过并不怎么正式，也从未在任何地方发表过，还有就是接过几次朋友邀约的企划。她会不时思考原创与同人的区别与相似之处，最后在自我怀疑中打消正经写原创的念头。勾勒出一些角色，这多难啊！写同人的时候只需要按照自己对作品的理解和感受，想象自己喜欢的那些角色自己设想出来的情景下会说什么、做什么而已，但原创，就需要从灵魂写起，一不小心就会千人一面——比画手画画千人一面还要令人沮丧的构设角色千人一面或者过于死板不够真实。</p><p>但既然这是自己应该做的事情，那么硬着头皮也要好好去做。</p><p>Ariadne对现代战争史一直很有兴趣，大学选修课中有两门都是相关的课程。既然要写原创，那还是自己比较熟悉的背景会轻松一些？</p><p>然后她想到了她赶早班挤地铁的最后一天早上遇到的那个金发的年轻人，在纽约穿着飞行员经常穿的外套可不怎么常见。</p><p>他就是主角了，一个年轻的飞行员。</p><p>模糊的记忆中那个年轻人有着明显的苏格兰口音。</p><p>不列颠之战。</p><p>那主角还是改一下吧，Ariadne不觉得自己有能力描绘出一个丰满的非美国人主角。</p><p>一个飞鹰中队里的美国人，因为不列颠之战认识了那个金色头发的苏格兰年轻人。一个关于二战、面对战争时世界的态度、还有一点点英雄主义的故事。</p><p>HE还是BE呢。</p><p>Ariadne思考这个问题思考了整整两天，最后她决定让故事自然发展，因为在她的脑海里，那个年轻的美国人都已经收拾好行李要出发去英国了！再不动笔就赶不上了。</p><p>“午安哇，Dean。”</p><p>Ariadne端着一杯咖啡和一碗牛奶谷物坐到书桌前打开电脑文档，跟她的主角打了个招呼。</p><p>Dean也是个喜欢睡懒觉的人，他会理解的。不过自从参了军他就再也没晚起过，他是个典型的美国人，喜欢吃派，对母亲有一定的心理依赖。他有个弟弟，对二战没什么兴趣，觉得既然美国没有参战那就跟他们没有关系，对于Dean报名参加志愿军这件事有些生气。</p><p>哦，可以说是很生气。但是当Dean下定决心要去做他认为是对的事情的时候，没人能拦的住他。</p><p>Ariadne发现自己肚子饿的时候已经过去了三个小时，因为正写到兴头上，所以她只是犹豫了一下就继续写了下去。灵感来了比什么都重要，她这么想着一边吃了几颗水果软糖。</p><p>这一写就又是两个小时。</p><p>到了晚餐时间，Ariadne简略过了一遍自己今天写的东西之后就发给了Cobb——她每天写的东西都会发给Cobb，对方则会给她自己的感受与建议，他的耐心与指引真是千金难买的。Ariadne不知道自己到底是撞了什么大运，能有被专业作家指导的这么一天。</p><p>唔，晚餐吃什么呢。</p><p>她的小公寓并不坐落在繁华地段，毕竟每个月的收入摆在那里。但也还堪堪在不少好餐馆的外卖范围里，只是今晚她可能撑不到等外卖来了……这么想着，Ariadne快速地拿起手机和钥匙，把脚塞进慢跑鞋里，抓了一把头发就风风火火地下了楼。楼下的快餐店虽然不怎么健康，但总比没有好。</p><p>不，她才不会承认是在放纵自己！她已经有一整个月没有吃垃圾食品了！虽然摄入油炸食品带来的愉悦感非常不利于健康，但是快乐是实实在在的！（这实在是太不正确了）</p><p>Ariadne就这么自我谴责着来到了公寓外不远处的小快餐店，虽然她很少吃这里的油炸食品，但是她经常买这里的三明治当作午餐，可以说是最熟悉的店之一了。如果让她推荐的话，她真情实感推荐店里的炸鸡——虽然她并不常吃，不过她可以发誓这是自己吃过的最好吃的炸鸡。</p><p>这么想着，她觉得更饿了。</p><p>“一份炸鸡块，然后……蔬菜沙拉，橙汁，还有一份中份薯条~”</p><p>柜台里打工的女孩惊讶地挑眉，一边下单一边轻快地笑着说：“炸鸡？这可不多见，有什么值得庆祝的事情吗。”</p><p>Ariadne吐了吐舌头，含糊地回答：“加薪啦！”</p><p>“哇，恭喜呀，”女孩利落地找零，把小票递给Ariadne，“纽约的生活费真的很高。”</p><p>“谢谢~”Ariadne愉快地眨眨眼，侧身站到候餐台边看着Jo继续服务下一个顾客，注意到她今天穿了一件很简洁却好看的大红色高领毛衣。她经常下意识地观察陌生人，毕竟想要写出来的东西真实可感，最好的方法就是从生活中撷取真实的片段。</p><p>这是个高高瘦瘦的男青年，颧骨很高，在快餐店的灯光下不怎么出彩，但是在特定的灯光下——比如路灯——肯定会投下好看的阴影。他的眼睛，是水蓝色的，却在快餐店明亮的灯光下清透得不行，令人想到鹿一类的动物。暗色的毛呢长外套，看起来它的主人之所以选择这个颜色是为了应付注定会掉在上面的颜料。</p><p>唔，画家吗？这可不是什么能轻易在普通人出没的时段在纽约街头捕捉到的生物。Ariadne忍不住继续打量了下去，不管是不是会被对方注意到而带来窘迫。</p><p>头发乱乱的，有点纠结在一起，但看起来并不是很久没有洗的样子。肩膀耷拉着，甚至有点驼背，加上那双大眼睛里的失神，简直就是教科书版的失意天才画家，这也有点太不真实了吧？Ariadne自顾自地摇了摇头，难道是自己的滤镜太厚，看谁都带着戏剧性的发掘眼光去看的结果？</p><p>就在她自我审视的时候，那个男人也点完了单拿到了小票，站到了Ariadne的身边等待着配餐。因为距离太近，Ariadne没法继续她的观察，并且她有点担心自己刚刚的打量被发现。还好她的晚餐在这时配好了，Ariadne有点落荒而逃地端起餐盘找了一个空着的两人座，却依旧没忘记面朝着收银台那边好能继续若无其事地观察这个新发现的有趣的人。</p><p>那个画家的手插在外套的口袋里，脑袋微微仰着像是在看店里的菜单，长长的脖子很好看。但Ariadne并不觉得对方真的是在看菜单，更大的可能是在发呆，或者想着下个月的租金……</p><p>打住，打住！脑补的有点太多了，并且非常、非常地俗套。Ariadne咬下一口炸鸡试图转移自己的注意力。</p><p>画家也拿到了自己的餐点，端着餐盘走向了这个方向。Ariadne只能赶快打开蔬菜沙拉的盖子，低头叉起几片绿色蔬菜，眼角余光看到了他经过时的脚。他穿着皮鞋，有点旧，但看做工似乎是很好的鞋。裤脚略微长了那么一点点，但还是在正常的范围内。</p><p>然后他就走过去了，Ariadne松了口气，继续自己的晚餐，并莫名觉得心情十分愉快。</p><p>走之前她买了一块三明治，以防明天又是今天的复刻，饿到吐魂才下楼来吃饭。她有慢性胃炎的肚子可经不起太久这样的折腾，本来自己已经习惯了注意饮食的生活，只是生活方式突然的变化令她放松了警惕。</p><p>晚上也想继续写那篇原创呢，因为时间的确很赶。Ariadne已经很久没有这种紧迫感了，说实话，她并不是特别有上进心的人，虽然在看到成功人士的时候自己也会动心也想去更加努力，但总是没那么……有动力。但如今，有这么一个实实在在的任务需要去完成，有明确的目的总是令她安心许多。</p><p>……唯一的不足是同人文那边更新得慢了很多，虽然身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要写更多的Joseph/Tom，但与此同时，写这篇原创也渐渐变得令人享受。因为角色已经一个个成型，Ariadne开始变得游刃有余，因为角色定下来之后的故事发展似乎跟写同人文有不少相似之处。但她也必须小心，不能让角色固化下来变得死板。</p><p>Ariadne在简单地活动了一下身体（权当锻炼了，虽然天知地知这点运动根本搭不上边）就又坐回了电脑前，托着腮思考着下一章要怎么开头。今晚那个画家的模样总是在她脑海里挥之不去，Ariadne也不知道为什么，平时她有意无意观察那么多路人，一般都只是消化于她的大脑深处成为素材池里的一部分，而不是依旧是一个个体晃悠在她的视网膜前。</p><p>可能是那个男人的神态？带着点惊恐，带着点无辜……不不不，她又想多了。</p><p>但是那双眼睛，实在是太好看了。</p><p>如果那双眼睛在战争中呢？它们会不会被阴云所笼罩，或被PTSD所纠缠。</p><p>这已经不是那个画家了，Ariadne默默想着，但他也不是凭空出现的角色。</p><p>她把手放上电脑键盘，敲下了新章节的第一句话：</p><p>“虽然已经过去两个多月，Cillian依然不敢看向天空。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“更新！！！超级心疼Joseph呜呜呜娱乐圈就那么大为什么就是不能再次合作呢！一定会有转折的对不对QWQ”</p><p>“终于等到更新！就算虐我也吃得一脸幸福！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>Ariadne对着手机屏幕做了个鬼脸，虐不也是为了以后能更好的甜嘛……说回来自己最近更新这么不稳定竟然还有妹子这么快就评论，这真是最近这段充满了自我质疑的日子里最令她安心的事了。</p><p>这么想着，她划开了邮箱，看到Cobb的邮件一如既往在睡前发了过来，里面也一如既往第一句话就夸赞了她的文。但是……Ariadne并不完全相信Cobb的说法。他有很大的可能是在安慰她，不是吗。每次看Cobb的邮件时，Ariadne所做的一切就是在他的字里行间反复推敲，寻找自己所要改进的地方。</p><p>相信她，这真的很令人沮丧。</p><p>Ariadne甚至决定明天要去一趟Saito出版社找Cobb当面求他不要再夸自己了，这样除了让她更焦虑之外别无他用。因为不同于以前的文，都是写着自己开心，自己怎么喜欢就怎么来，而且在发表前还可以发给朋友们看看，但这次……</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——</p><p>忍不住用手狠狠地弄乱头发，Ariadne觉得自己一万分需要一些放松措施。</p><p>于是她点开了自己新注册的账号——是的，新账号，因为她总觉得自己用那些已经被Cobb知道了的号非常没有安全感，反正这个号的目的也不是发文——点开Eames/Arthur的tag寻觅新文或者更新。</p><p>WOW~看这个简介，竟然是Hell’s Kitchen！这么快就有文了？毕竟那期节目才播出不久呢。Ariadne兴致勃勃地点进那篇文，一时间有种复杂的感觉在心头盘旋，混合了好奇和不安。可能是因为以前每次看或者写相关的文的时候，自己都是抱着一种“反正我也永远都不会知道真正发生了什么”的心态的，但是这次自己真真正正在现场……</p><p>但她依旧不知道到底发生了什么啊，就算她在现场。Ariadne绝望地把脸埋进手掌里，她还是不知道，虽然她已经走近到任何粉丝都不敢奢求的位置，但她还是不知道。</p><p>事实是，无论是Eames与Arthur，还是其他任何cp，实情可能永远只有两个当事人知道。而就算其他人足够幸运，猜到了真正发生的事情，甚至写了下来，也都无济于事。</p><p>毕竟这是现实啊。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*这个Dean我是依着SPN里的Dean构想的哈哈哈就很讽刺！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By.冰</p><p>“让我重申一遍，现实是个最爱幸灾乐祸的坏家伙。在这里，你的任何微小举动都可能将自己引上绝路，朋友们，欢迎来到维加斯。”</p><p>Eames站在两位西装革履、面容和他相仿的男士身后低垂着双眼，视线落在正前方一尘不染的病床上，往日在驰骋商场的老者一夜间被病魔击垮，任凭家财万贯也满足不了贪婪的死神要将命一同拿走。Eames背在身后的右手两指一搓变出一枚硬币来，金属圆片被他轻松夹在食指和中指间，错开手指的同时顺时针稍转手腕，硬币就翻落到了另两根手指间。他一向不喜欢医院，可能是讨厌空气里的来苏水味儿，可能是讨厌病房里压抑的气氛，现在更多的是讨厌他只能躲在人群后靠玩硬币和背台词打发时间，这套该死的西装快把他勒窒息了。</p><p> 他背到哪儿了来着，Eames慢悠悠地摩挲着25美分硬币上的华盛顿头像。《狂徒》①算得上他最满意的作品之一了，这部电影还为他赢来了小金人儿——两个，从某种意义上②，不过那是另一个漫长的故事了，几乎贯穿了他的整个演艺生涯。</p><p> 他低头舔了下嘴唇，及时把笑容吞回肚子里，身前的男人回头盯了他一眼。“老Fischer在问你他的little Robert怎么样了。”男人压低声音说完后就侧开身子把Eames暴露在众人视线之下，在这属于澳洲某个私人疗养院的房间里，他刺眼的红领带在斑白的四壁和黢黑的西装间格外扎眼。</p><p> 该死，他怎么知道Robert Jr. Fischer怎么样了。多谢他一点也不想要的家庭背景，儿时与Robert Jr.相识，少年时代又共同在伊顿公学进修，谢天谢地在他做出那件让家族蒙羞之事后才斩断了他们之间的“孽缘”，然而等他在纽约混得风生水起，却发现这位Fischer竟然也半只脚踏进了圈子，人人都知道热爱电影的Fischer小公子还是个画家，却没人知道家中掌权人因为这事屡次和他冷战。Eames多年来在演艺圈摸爬滚打的经历让他从容地拉开嘴角露出晚辈的恭顺，老Fischer躺在床上其实根本看不见他的表情，这是做给自家长辈看的，他略作沉思的样子斟酌着该如何开口才能让老人过度反应，在场的人都清楚老Fischer最痛恨的就是小Fischer放弃继承家族产业转身投向艺术。</p><p> 就像台词里说的，现实最喜欢在你人生幸福美满的时候横插一脚，这种机会尤为公平。老Fischer得意了大半辈子还是被癌症困在了窄床上，Eames年轻时挣脱了父辈的束缚还迫于家族的影响力去了澳大利亚看望这个可怜的老人。</p><p>“令郎近日为了公司事务几多操劳，实在抽不出身来看望您。”是啊，是啊，真是父慈子孝，老Fischer住院以来那小子来看望的次数一只手都能数得过来，打理公司是真的，可惜是和Arthur在某部惊悚片的版权上周旋。Eames心里的白眼都要翻上天了，故意文绉绉地讲话实在让他作呕。</p><p> 老Fischer没有回应，房间里一时只有如同破烂风箱发出的呼吸声和医疗设备运转的声音，反倒是一个坐在床边的胖子合起手中的书，看着老Fischer的方向叹气：“Robert最近太辛苦了，不过我实在是分身乏术啊。”</p><p>哦，可怜的Robert Browning，一旦little Robert开始接管公司就再没你这个教父的事儿啦。Eames快速地眨了眨眼掩饰笑意，他已经重新躲回了那两个男人身后。</p><p> 满心盘算着待会该怎么从Browning那个大蚌壳那儿撬些有用的东西回去，剩下的半个小时Eames都在走神，直到刚才提醒他回话的男人又冲他咳了两声：“走了，Will。用过晚餐我们就能回国了，别再想你的小情人了。”另一侧的男人吹了声口哨，挑起眉毛笑了。</p><p> 他的两个兄弟——Farrier和Tuck③——头发都剃得短短的，只有他留着刘海费尽心思梳到脑后。假如他当初没有逃出家门去学表演，现在肯定会像他们俩一样被塞进军队里，头发被削得只能勉强裹住脑袋，Eames可没法忍受那个。</p><p> 他没有急于反驳他在想着“小情人”的观点，据他所知他的大哥从RAF退休后就拐着心上人跑去美国的一家公司当了试飞员，Farrier现在一定归心似箭。他摸着光滑的下巴(为了应付老头子他今早不得不剃了胡子，须后水是Arthur去年圣诞送的那瓶，赞)转向Tuck，企图搭上小弟的肩膀：“嘿Tuck，不知道你有没有什么窃听设备？”他一定会有的，被CIA“借”来的特工出远门不随身携带点酷炫装备简直说不过去。到底是什么邪恶力量让他们三兄弟前后投奔了美利坚的怀抱？天佑女王，Eames暗自想着。</p><p>“想都别想，”Tuck迅速往后退了一步避开Eames的手，“我们还没谈谈关于你上一部特工电影④私自模仿我的事情。”</p><p> “我只是借用了吹口哨和穿衣风格而已，谁知道看起来和你一模一样。”</p><p> “只是？所有看了你电影的同事都来问我那是不是我新的卧底计划！”</p><p>他们停下来瞪着彼此，像两只绷紧肌肉蓄势待发的头狼，又像是有人在医院走廊里放了一块带自动换装功能的双面镜子。这件事真的不怪Eames，较常人发达的镜像神经元让他天生就能轻松模仿身边的任何人，有足够的时间来观察的话，他能做到不止动作和语气，就连思考行事和笔迹都与本人相差无几。这就又回到了那个问题，如果他没有在间隔年翘家学表演，一准会被塞进军队当个间谍什么的。</p><p> 一言不发的Farrier在医院走廊里及时分开了他们，分别给了两人一记白眼。好不容易憋到走出医院大门的刹那，Eames想出了一个绝妙的点子：“这次老头子这么着急把我们喊过来，你肯定又错过了和Joe的亲子周末吧，Tuck？如果你借给我装备，周末的时候Joe就能见见Bane⑤了。尽管不是蝙蝠侠，总比旅游代理商老爹来得有趣。”</p><p>提起儿子他的兄弟总算松口了：“你要用来干什么？”</p><p> “嗯……”Eames装模作样地抬手看了眼表，“Fischer在和Arthur抢一个计划，Saito在怀疑Browning准备行贿好把新人奖送给他们签约的作者，Cobb……”他的手在空中比划着。</p><p>“停，我不想听你复杂的人际关系更不想知道这些事都有什么联系。看在Joe的份上就这一次。”</p><p>Eames今天总算发自真心地笑了一次：“谢了老弟。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Ariadne抱着电脑窝在沙发里敲打键盘，狠狠戳着按键落下最后一个句号，点下发送键，邮件发送完毕的滴滴声瞬间响起。她长舒一口气，总算是完成了今天该交给Cobb预览的部分。</p><p> 可是Cobb这几天一直在忙，从他发来的评论一天比一天短就能看出来了。</p><p> 这或多或少影响到了她创作的热情，她的原创小说在写到服役于英国皇家空军的中尉Cillian结束了他短暂的休养后就毫无进展。正如同Cillian因为PTSD被困在了敦刻尔克的上空，Ariadne此刻被瓶颈囚禁在了她双线并进的叙述方式中。她一开始准备让两位主角的时间线交替进行，最后合并起来，而她太过纠结线索的安排和零散的回忆安排，导致了进度停滞不前。所以，她一个字也挤不出来也不能全怪Cobb，或者说她不应该太早立下这篇原创写起来很顺手的flag。到目前为止，Dean和Cillian一个是刚加入飞鹰中队还在和家里闹矛盾的小年轻，一个是经历过敦刻尔克大撤退正在休养的PTSD患者，离他们俩认识再干出一番轰轰烈烈的大事来还差得远呢。</p><p> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——</p><p>到底要给他们安排一个什么样的初次见面啊！</p><p> 她不大确定自己还能保持这样每天都给Cobb发送新的内容多久，最初的那点热情正在漏斗里一点点滑向另一个空间。Ari扯了扯头发从沙发上爬起来，拿起空掉的马克杯准备热点水喝。离她的“每日咖啡”时间还有两个多小时，这意味着她等会儿可以摸鱼，写点Tom/Joseph小段子什么的。</p><p> 自从Ariadne连着五天下楼补充咖啡因都偶遇了Cillian的原型，下午两点就变成了她的“每日咖啡”时间——能近距离观察小说角色的原型肯定对她的创作有帮助！她暂时还不知道那个男人的名字呢，这几天她都没有勇气上去找他搭讪，只是目光对上的时候礼节性地微笑然后迅速挪开视线，生怕会被误认为是奇怪的stk，只有梅林知道她有多想好好看看那双眼睛啊。</p><p> 她去店里的时候总能看到那位先生坐在相同的地方写写画画，一个靠窗最里的位置，这个由不少绿植隔出来的小空间既能一览窗外热闹的街景又不会被别人打扰，如果要Ariadne选择的话，她一定会坐到那里去写小说的。不过现在那位先生选择了那里她就只好退而求其次坐在他旁边的角落和书架先生作伴啦，幸好很少会有人来翻看书籍不至于打扰她。想起来那位先生她小小地笑了一下，洛杉矶街头不乏各种艺术家，但那位先生给人的感觉很不一样，仿佛从石膏模具里剥出来的五官精致端正，那双透彻的水蓝眼睛又像是注入了比例刚好的硫酸铜溶液一般，他总是穿着高领毛衣，偶尔也会换成麻衬衫和毛背心，深色的毛呢外套搭在椅背上。看书或者写写画画的时候总把袖子整齐地卷到手肘下一点的位置，手表永远待在右手腕上。如果不是微驼的肩背和他愈发苍白的脸颊上挂着的黑眼圈，这位先生一定能去当模特吧，她有一天下午喝着榛仁焦糖摩卡的时候忽然冒出这样的念头，女孩儿把自己埋在笔记本后面刚好能看到他的背影，男人靠着椅背不断往外张望露出修长的脖颈，像是不安的幼鹿。</p><p> 想着那双眼睛，她开始期待今天下午的单方面会面了。</p><p> 等待水烧开的时候她又掏出手机刷了会儿推特，Eames和Arthur都没有更新任何内容，她失落地把界面切到了论坛客户端上，顶着新马甲在INCEPTION专区里扒拉粮食吃。感谢那期节目里他俩的互动，Tom/Joseph的大船重新拔锚起航，第一页上就有不少更新连载，甚至有一篇活动贴被管理员置顶了——《硬塞茶话会！欢迎船友们前来参与！》。</p><p> 哇哦！看起来是个线下活动！</p><p>Ariadne迫不及待地点了进去——发帖的同好有一个极其长的id: LET_Silence_End ——她迅速地浏览了一遍，这次茶话会将在一个星期后举行，地点是洛杉矶西好莱坞的一家咖啡馆！而报名截止的期限正是这两天。</p><p> 真是太幸运了吧？！竟然刚好在洛杉矶举行，而且也不是什么偏远的地方——话说回来，难道还会有人在洲际公路旁边举办茶话会吗，随便飙车不限速的那种？Ariadne被自己逗笑了，她接着往下翻，楼底下一片哀嚎，不是抱怨自己不住在洛杉矶的就是痛哭流涕自己是学生当天有课的，甚至还有一个妹子激动地表示自己就是砸锅卖铁也要买机票飞过来——真的有那么夸张吗！什么时候INCEPTION火到能让人失去理智了？</p><p> 热水壶正好在这个时候唱起了蒸汽交响曲，Ariadne一边戳开日历确定活动那天具体是星期几一边拿起热水壶，在看到日历上飘红的星期六时差点把热水浇在了脚上。星期六是Cobb和她约定的面对面指导时间，这周是因为导师太忙了才取消的。</p><p> 不，不——</p><p>难得有一次在家门口举办的活动她不能不去！如果她这周超额完成任务能不能和Cobb商量换个时间面谈？或者最坏的情况，她放Cobb鸽子——不！这个想法太可怕了，如果她敢放Cobb鸽子没准第二天她就会收到两份解约通知——一份来自Point公司一份来自Saito出版社——并且再也没有机会为心爱的电影写续集了。她已经是一个要绞尽脑汁养活自己的成年人了，未来还有可能要养只狗狗什么的，为了一次线下同好聚会就弄丢饭碗实在不值得，假如是放到以前，就大学那会儿，她肯定是二话不说就借口请假去参加活动的。</p><p> 冷静下来的时间比她想象的要短，或许是这段时间她受到的惊吓太多了，接下来就算有人告诉她，她有点小心思的那位先生白天是喜爱绘画的翩翩贵公子，晚上是同人圈内知名赛车画手她都不会惊讶了。好吧，或许有一点惊讶，就一点，如果他还正好ship她爱的cp……</p><p>Ariadne敲了敲自己的脑袋好让自己无端的幻想打住，这样随便幻想别人真的很不礼貌。她稳住手给自己重新倒上一杯热水，把思绪拽回笔记本的新建文档上。</p><p> 摸起鱼来就是要快得多，当闹铃响起的时候她还觉得有点意犹未尽，不过现在是时候动身去咖啡厅了。她迅速地收拾了一下，把电脑装进包里再带上了一本剧本小说，就出了门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……然后你就这么站在医院大门口摆好姿势任由那群记者拍照了是吗？”</p><p>Cobb刚推开办公室的门就听见了Arthur低沉的声音，他迅速翻阅了一遍脑内的《与Arthur相处的二三事》意识到Arthur平淡的语气下是藏了怎样一个生气得用刀比在你脖子上不容辩驳的恶魔，所以他停下来稳重地敲敲门示意，避免自己被迁怒。</p><p>Arthur可以称得上是光速地收拾好了自己有些炸毛的一面，仍撑着头对办公桌另一侧的人怒目而视。</p><p>“Cobb……”</p><p> “我看到今天的头条了……”</p><p>他俩对上视线同时开口，一秒停顿后达成共识把矛头对准了房间里那个正怡然自得翘着二郎腿喝咖啡的男人。</p><p>“说真的你就一定要在这么关键时候掉链子吗，Eames？现在所有娱乐媒体都在散播同一条谣言：老Fischer行将就木之际向Point集团的王牌演员William Eames抛出了橄榄枝，而我们人见人爱的Eames先生特地扔下工作前往澳洲的疗养院看望他，两人相谈甚欢似乎谈好了交易，这不得不让人开始担心开拍在即的惊悚片《0057》⑥会不会被Fischer文化传播公司收入囊中。还需要我补充更多细节吗？备受媒体关注的惊悚片《0057》的内定男一号William Eames先生？”</p><p>Arthur生气的时候像是一只炸了毛的猫咪，尤其是他爱把自己裹在黑西装里，锐利地眯着眼睛，更像黑猫了，但他连着两次喊了Eames的全名使得这位正处在风口浪尖上的先生拿着马克杯的手抖了抖(这是他最爱的一个杯子），幸好他已经喝了一大半才不至于让咖啡洒出来，否则弄脏了Arthur的地毯他就更别想活着走出办公室了。说真的他完全没料到有人把他的行踪透露给了那群整天不干正事儿的媒体，这一切本应该像闪电一般安静而又迅速，没想到最后还是躲不过一记惊雷。幸好当时他们三个穿着相近，Farrier在最前面打开门的瞬间就意识到了门外有成群的人抱着相机闪光灯苦等，于是他更快地把门关上了。Farrier和Tuck不方便出现在媒体面前（而且Eames从未透露过自己的家境），他们俩理所当然地从侧门溜走了，但Eames却被自己的小弟在临走前阴了一把，特工的手臂远比他身上那二两肉来的结实，他还没反应过来就被狠狠推出了大门外，像只孤苦伶仃的小绵羊一般被丢给了饿狼。</p><p> 这不能怪他！</p><p>“不，Arthur，这真的只是个意外，晚点我再解释给你听。”</p><p> “你只是需要时间编故事，Eames，慢慢来，我不着急。”Arthur讽刺到，他的眉毛快把眼睛给挤不见了。</p><p>Arthur现在真的很生气，Eames抿了下嘴唇。</p><p>“别，就只是，先看看这个。”他放下咖啡杯在西装口袋里翻来翻去，最后顶着Arthur能杀人的目光掏出了一个U盘，他对着Cobb笑了一下问到：“Cobb，我得借一下你的手提电脑。”</p><p>Cobb能感觉到Arthur的眼刀他现在也有一份了，他翻了个白眼坐在Eames旁边把随身携带的笔记本放在了桌上。在Eames反反复复试图把那个小玩意儿接入插口却又找不到正确方向的时候，Cobb犹豫着开口说：“Eames，我真的希望你能认真起来，这对Arthur，对你来说都很重要，这是……”</p><p> “所以你的作家小姐最近怎么样了？”Eames打断了他，继续摆弄着电脑。</p><p>“Ariadne，她叫Ariadne，”Cobb一手撑在桌上揉着眉头，“先让话题回到《0057》上好吗，Eames？你可能没注意到，Arthur为了这部片子的出品权已经在分成上做出了很大让步了，而几个月以前夸下海口在和Fischer那边正式会面以前绝不惹出乱子的你，闹出了这么大的动静还事不关己的样子。”</p><p> “我可没做什么，记者包围我的时候一句话都没说。真不知道Nash那小子撞了什么大运，值得Arthur这么费心。”Eames嘟囔着翻了个白眼，他飞快地瞥了一眼弹出的窗口把它关掉了。</p><p>Nash，《0057》的导演，提到这个名字Cobb就觉得头更大了。他小心地往Arthur那边看去，男人背对着他们站在落地窗前一言不发，对这个名字毫无反应，或者他已经被气到麻木了。“Eames你到底明不明白？Arthur做这些不是为了什么狗屁Nash！”这下好了，他没忍住骂了脏话，千万不能让家里的两个小天使知道，“在这种关头媒体当然会捕风捉影、没事找事……你们俩从英国回来以后就怪怪的，不论发生了什么，至少在工作的时候成熟一点。”</p><p>Eames不说话了，他对着电脑一顿敲敲打打，最后平静地按下回车键将文件夹里排列有序的图片、音频、文档和表格文件送到Cobb眼前，拿起杯子又坐回椅子里向Arthur的方向看。</p><p>Cobb凑上去看了几眼，然后他浏览照片和文档表格的速度越来越快，甚至还没点开音频确认他就对着Arthur喊到：“Arthur，你得来看看这个！你确定这些消息来源可靠吗？”他谨慎地审视着Eames。</p><p>Eames耸耸肩，把玩着手里的杯子补充道：“绝对可靠，不过为了我和我线人的安全，我必须负责地告诉你这些东西都不能作为证据交给法官。”（远在英国的Tuck打了个喷嚏。）</p><p>“我知道，但这是一个很好的切入点。”Cobb决定给Saito打个电话。</p><p>Arthur的办公室的大门外是秘书办公室，向Eames摆摆手表明自己知晓以后Cobb便走向秘书室的方向礼貌地向Arthur的秘书借用这间屋子，关上Arthur办公室门的瞬间他隐约看到了那个立在落地窗前一言不发的男人转身朝Eames走去。刚回头Cobb便看到了一双担忧的蓝眼睛，Mothe正抱着需要整理的文件报表和电脑站在通向大厅的门前看着他。</p><p>“老板和Mr.Eames又意见不和了？”年轻人犹豫再三开口问到。</p><p>Cobb摇摇头，然后又点点头，他们几个星期前从英国回来以后就一直两天一小吵，三天一大吵，Arthur这段时间的低气压在慢慢影响到身边的人，Mothe看起来有些纠结地钻出了办公室外。意见不和？Arthur和Eames自认识以来就没有几次意见合拍的时候，但也没有闹出过会让友情决裂的矛盾。他们合作过的第一部电影是《狂徒》，彼时Arthur带领他的公司势如破竹般闯入大众的视野，Eames是那个名不经传主演了几部晦涩难懂的小众文艺片的男演员，然而上天像喝咖啡时会放入不多不少三颗方糖一样让Arthur决定投资《狂徒》直接把Eames从面试人群中捞出来。Cobb见证了这一切的发生，自己妻子的朋友与自己事业上的伙伴奇妙地产生交集，两条平行线紧紧缠绕逐渐密不可分，而他们迥异的性格又让这段关系看起来像是水星和天王星挣脱自己的星轨在璀璨星图中约会一般⑦。</p><p> 他永远也猜不透这两个男人之间到底在想什么。他们把对彼此的亲昵稳稳卡在荧幕上播出后不会在推特上引起出柜猜想的程度——演员与总裁平日不常一同出现在公共视线里，更因为工作关系很少能相聚——至于私下里两人有多少交集连好友Cobb也不清楚，在不会主动提起彼此关系这一点上他们倒是保持的很一致。</p><p>“早安，Mr.Cobb，希望你这么早打电话来是能告诉我你的新书完成了。”</p><p>电话里懒洋洋的声音打断了Cobb的思考，他看了眼墙上的钟翻起白眼，几乎能想到Saito是多么舒适地躺在自己位于37楼办公室的躺椅里俯瞰漂亮的纽约街景了，所以他迅速切入主题打算给Saito找点事做，想想吧，Robert Browning竟然贿赂今年的美国国家书评人奖的评审候选人，这事一旦败露能给Fischer出版社带去多少麻烦？不光Saito出版社签下的作者少了绝大部分的竞争压力，就连Arthur都能从中获利——无论是Fischer还是Browning都肯定会把精力转移到应对记者采访和警方调查上，那么Arthur要拿下手里的几个合同就会轻松几分。这下业界内的两家出版社巨头的战争即将加入新的势力，目前Saito和Arthur还没有生意上的往来，私人交情也仅限于数次应酬，Cobb简直要因为他们之间错综复杂的关系头疼了。而且要怎么向警方解释证据来源还是个大问题，还好Saito在和Cobb分析完局势后表明自己在NYPD有认识的人，如何捅破这层窗户纸可以全由他搞定。</p><p> 还有大量细节和计划需要敲定，等Cobb挂电话的时候钟面上的时针已经走了一格又一格，中途Mothe为了给Arthur送文件进来过几次，银灰色的金属门隔绝了Cobb的视线，他只希望那两人能够言归于好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 接到Cobb电话的时候Ariadne正愁没有借口离开这个让她窒息的座位。</p><p>“抱歉，我得先接个电话。”匆忙合上没看几页的剧本小说，Ariadne努力装出自然的样子走到咖啡店门外。坐在对面的男人只是平静地笑了笑表示没关系，自己也到了该走的时候。</p><p> 天啊——再多被那双蓝眼睛注视一秒她就要开始胡言乱语了。</p><p>Ariadne一走出门外就大口呼吸了一会儿新鲜空气，等到发热的脸颊降温后才接通电话，是她的导师打来的。Cobb简洁明了地阐述了自己因为各种各样的原因导致下个周末的见面得取消的事情，而Ari只希望这通电话持续的时间能再长一点，因此拼命地询问着导师细节。</p><p> 自从她在同人论坛上被畅销作家Dom Cobb挖掘并顺利签下合约以后，各种各样的惊喜接连不断地闯进她的生活中。例如她今天出门之前还在想着会不会遇到Cillian的原型，没想到去取了个咖啡的功夫就看到那位先生出现在了自己的座位旁边拿着速写本涂画。没来由地心悸了一下，Ariadne迅速转身躲在墙后还差点把咖啡洒了出来。</p><p> 他为什么要特地坐在自己旁边？！</p><p> 这可不是什么自作多情，她在等待咖啡的时候有特地留意过那位先生有没有坐在对面的绿植后，然而等她数次不经意看过去的时候却发现那里空无一人。本来以为今天不会再看到他，结果他却大变活人一样在自己的座位上悠闲地画画，好在Ari最近的抗惊吓能力有明显提升，不然真会失声喊出来。一鼓作气地回到自己的座位上，Ariadne都没有再看男人一眼，但是脑补了好几星期的人就坐在一米之内源源不断散发存在感实在是让人难受，铅笔摩挲纸面的沙沙声像蝴蝶在Ari的心尖上扑棱翅膀又不肯起飞。这么想着，她翻开《INCEPTION》剧本小说的手有些出汗（这家咖啡厅的空调温度是不是太高了？）</p><p> 她接连翻了好几页书都没有看得进去一个字，更不用提拿出电脑完成今天的写作计划了，而可怜的榛子焦糖摩卡只能在一旁干生闷气。男人不知道什么时候停了笔，一直把注意力放在摩擦声上的Ari就忽然抬起了头，刚好望进一片温和的海洋。</p><p>“嗨。”</p><p>嗨，你已经注意了我好久，每次我都坐在你背后的书架旁，最常点的饮料是榛仁焦糖摩卡，每次你低下头画画的时候都知道我在偷偷打量你，你想知道我的名字，是的，你想知道我有没有兴趣和你去大都会艺术博物馆，然后去时代广场架起画板等一只衔着玫瑰的鸽子落在你的画作上，我们还可以养一只金毛犬，所以……</p><p>Ariadne的脑中不自觉地涌出长长的句子，分不清脑内的是男人的声音还是自己的，直到男人继续开口才回过神来。</p><p>“我是Robert，很抱歉打扰了你的私人空间，”他垂着眼睛双颊泛红，“画家总是不自觉被美好的人和事物吸引，等回过神来时已经做出了最疯狂的事。”</p><p>Ariadne盯着他饱满红润的下唇，不自觉顺着他低沉的声音喃喃到：“这就是你能做的最疯狂的事吗？”</p><p>Robert挑了下眉把速写本展开递给Ariadne，笑着说：“不，这才是。”</p><p>颤抖着接过本子，几乎不用多看Ari就认出了上面一手端着咖啡杯一手拿着小说的人是自己，Robert的线条干净灵动，排线整齐地叠在一起，签名旁的日期正是几星期前的日子。纸的底部上还用圆圆的字体写着“请往后翻”。她试着翻了翻，却因为太紧张而分不开两张画纸，好不容易翻到下一页又是一张自己的画像引入眼帘，下一张，再下一张，每张纸上都是她。这是第一次有人这么认真地把她当作模特画下来，从签名上的日期来看Robert每天都有画画，包括中途有几天Ariadne记得自己并没有来咖啡厅他都凭着记忆将想象中的她搬到速写本上。还剩一页，她咽了咽口水不敢看Robert，此刻她只想捂住胸口不让男人看到停在心口的蝴蝶振翅高飞，捻着粗糙的纸页翻过去，心脏几乎要停止跳动，那纸上写着：</p><p>“所以……你愿意和我约会吗？”</p><p>Cobb就是这时打来电话的，下周的见面取消意味着Ari可以把时间留出来参加硬塞同好聚会，但喜悦并没有像想象中那样来敲门，取而代之的是她拖着步子回到座位后发现Robert已经离开的失神。Robert带走了她心口的蝴蝶和写着玩笑似的约会邀请的速写本，她突然觉得有点空荡荡的，有点冷（也许是咖啡厅里的空调温度太低），像刚经历了一次kick回到上一层梦境，像夏天突然结束了。</p><p> 咖啡早就凉了，她还没来得及喝上几口，Ariadne呆呆地坐在座位上和面前的剧本小说大眼瞪小眼。忽然想起自己还没有告诉Robert自己的名字呢，或许明天她还能见到他吗？</p><p> 让Ari没有想到的是，第二天下午直到她喝完咖啡、吃掉一个蒙布朗都没有看到Robert。Robert会不会误以为自己昨天的行为是在拒绝他？她甚至都没有他的联系方式，她的心瞬间揪在了一起。其实她也不知道这算不算恋爱，仔细想想过去几个星期里她都在脑补对方的样子，每天都奢侈地点上一杯咖啡就为了能单方面在写作时享受对方的陪伴，这种行为简直就是单恋典范了。</p><p> 毕竟谁都不知道乌鸦为什么长得像写字台⑧。</p><p> 这么想着她总算稍稍松了口气，打开面前的剧本小说准备再读一遍寻找一些灵感。刚打开第一页，她就看到了一张小纸条，锐利的字体组成了一串电话号码，第二排写着：“你还没有告诉我你的名字呢。”</p><p>落款处画了一个笑脸。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①是我虚构哒<br/>②这里玩儿了个梗，因为周周开自己名字的玩笑说是Golden-Rabbit，所以，小金人嘛……好冷<br/>③这两个角色分别出自汤的Dunkirk和This Means War<br/>④指的就是This Means War啦<br/>⑤Bane出自汤的The Dark Knight Rise<br/>⑥是的我在捏他老周的《7500》<br/>⑦是一个有趣的私设，Eames是水瓶座而Arthur是处女座的话，就刚好和汤粥两人的星座反过来了，这两颗行星分别是他们的守护星<br/>⑧这个梗来自《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，引用在这里可以理解成没有任何理由地喜欢某个人，具体大家可以搜一下</p><p>ps.稍微区别一下硬塞原著小说与剧本小说，这个平行世界中硬塞电影改编自Cobb写的硬塞原著小说，随后剧本也出书发行了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By.蛇</p><p>Ariadne并不是那种喜欢在剧情里堆叠戏剧性和巧合的作者，因为她总觉得那样会减弱故事的真实感。</p><p>但某些时候她也不得不承认，真实生活中的戏剧性是能超越她允许自己写文时写到的程度的。无论是被Cobb带进Saito出版社，还是与Arthur还有Eames共进晚餐，又或者是遇到这个叫Robert的似乎和自己互有好感的男人——Ariadne是绝对不会在同一篇文里写上这么多天马行空一般的巧合的，拜托，又不是在做白日梦！</p><p>而且，在梦里她绝对不会卡文。</p><p>Ariadne承认自己虽然写过很多故事，但她一直不长于大纲设计。很多时候她只是基于一个脑洞或者几个关键词又或者一个想要表达的含义便开始动笔了，具体细节和情节铺陈经常是写到哪里才想到哪里，所以经常出现越写越长或者写着写着偏离初衷之类的情况。写同人文完完全全是出于爱好和兴趣，写作本身便是目的，没有任何功利，所以也没什么实际的压力，无须担心走向更无须担心篇幅。</p><p>如今却不一样，不仅要正式写原创了，还是有工作目标的那种。虽然Ariadne有试图列过大纲，但总是不甚如意，后来又因为遇到了Robert而加了一个主角，根本就是一团乱嘛！这样的压力令毕业后工作一直挺顺手的Ariadne几年来头一次会想起还在大学里对着GPA目标的痛苦。</p><p>……可能这就是她被Cobb带进Saito出版社，与Arthur还有Eames共进晚餐，又遇到这个叫Robert的似乎和自己互相有好感的男人的代价吧。每每觉得受不了的时候，Ariadne都如此安慰自己。</p><p>压力大和感到痛苦的时候，fandom总能给她带来安慰。Ariadne之所以如此想去硬塞同好聚会也是因为她隐隐觉得那会是一个很好的“充电”机会——被喜爱的事物和同好包围永远是最令Ariadne放松的事情。尽管最近写作有些瓶颈，但Ariadne还是会每天抽时间写同人文，这并不会令她感到“每天都被写作完全占据了”的枯燥，作为任务的写作与纯粹出于热爱的写作给她的感觉是完全不一样的。</p><p>但她还是给自己定下了一个“下周六去同好聚会之前必须要将整体大纲彻底固定”的目标，这点自我管理能力她还是有的。</p><p>思考好了工作方面的事情，Ariadne向后沉进豆袋椅里，将手中捏得发软的纸条举到面前——是的，就是那张有一个手机号、一句话和一个笑脸的纸条。从发现它的那刻起，Ariadne就一直将它攥在手里，《INCEPTION》剧本都差点被她忘在了咖啡店。</p><p>啊啊啊怎么回事啊，她竟然自我介绍都没做！这也太蠢了！这么蠢的情节是真实存在的吗？！</p><p>发现纸条之后她立刻就将号码存进了手机，但直到现在，她都还没做除此以外的任何事。天哪，自从Robert留下这张纸条已经过去一天了，如果她再不发个消息之类的，对方会不会觉得她不想进一步认识他？</p><p>念及至此，Ariadne一个挺身从柔软宽大的豆袋椅里坐起来，打开手机的短信界面。选好收件人之后，她对着输入框又陷入了思考，与卡文时的惨状不相上下。</p><p>当Ariadne对着自己的手机纠结的时候，她并不知道她的大老板在跟她做十分类似的事情。</p><p>昨天Eames拿出那段录音播放给Arthur和Cobb听了之后，一种尴尬的气氛便落入了Eames与Arthur之间。很显然Eames还是把Arthur的事业放在心上的，没有随性而行地跑去探老Fischer的病，甚至还通过那个机会坐实了Saito在怀疑Browning准备行贿的猜测……</p><p>但说实话，如果要列一个Arthur不擅长的事情的清单的话，道歉绝对能排上号。</p><p>尤其是对Eames道歉。</p><p>与他们两人熟悉的人或多或少都知道Arthur与Eames三天一小吵五天一大吵，久而久之他们身边的朋友都习惯了这两个人的欢喜冤家状态。Cobb早就不会在这两人吵架的时候试图缓和调解之类的了——吃力不讨好，无论是Arthur的铁板一块或是Eames的嬉皮笑脸，都对劝解的免疫功效非常好。</p><p>再说了，Arthur与Eames吵了这么多年，不还是一直保持着关系保持着合作吗？</p><p>天地可鉴，Arthur虽然是个比较完美主义的人，但他并不会令自己的这个特性给身边的人带来太多不愉快——除了Eames。就好比Eames虽然是个随性所至的人，但他并不会令自己的这个特性给身边的人带来太多烦恼——除了Arthur。这两人可能就是所谓的“命里犯冲”，一碰到一起就会擦出火星子。</p><p>非要说的话，这倒好像也是某种“唯一”。</p><p>最有意思的，莫过于尽管他们经常擦出火星闹得不愉快，但他们还是选择留在对方身边成为对方生命里重要的一部分。</p><p>多年来，Arthur一直在试图摸索出一个“正确的”与Eames相处的方式。与Eames相处总令他觉得很累，哪怕很累自己也还是选择了一直与Eames相处，自己果然是喜欢他的吧。</p><p>但喜欢他是一回事，讨厌他的行动是另一回事，两者不矛盾。</p><p>如果Eames能在去看老Fischer时给Arthur哪怕发上一句话的消息提前告诉Arthur他的这一行程，Arthur也不会在看到相关报道的时候心口一窒，进而在见到Eames时怒气上头口不择言。</p><p>他理智上知道自己应该道个歉，但他的情感，以及他与Eames相处的经验却阻挠着他，给他借口逃避道歉。以前他们冲突之后，绝大部分情况下两个人都是默默揭过当作无事发生。说实话，Arthur还挺喜欢他们之间的这种默契——这很适合他这种不善于道歉的类型。</p><p>但眼下这件事，Arthur的理智已经成功战胜了情感和经验，迫使他承认“这次有必要道歉”。不光是他对Eames的态度的确有一些过分，还因为不久之前在英国时的那件事与这件事或多或少有些类似……</p><p>Arthur揉了揉面颊，他已经花了足足一刻钟对着自己的手机写了又删删了又写。这效率可真是灾难。</p><p>上帝啊，他宁愿现在去谈判桌上与Browning摊牌，或者跟进一下《0057》的工作，或者问问Cobb他那个小作家最近怎么样……总之任何不是“向Eames道歉”的事都行！</p><p>看了一眼手机右上角的时间，Arthur意识到自己真的该去做别的事情了——Saito约了他共进午餐，理由是要“商谈怎么处理Browning行贿”。</p><p>揉了揉太阳穴，比起从Cobb这个共同朋友那里认识Saito，Arthur对这位成功的出版社老板的印象更多是在吸收商业情报的时候获得的：精明慎重的亚裔，业务发展稳扎稳打令对手几乎没有攻击的机会，偶尔会用些特殊手段来达成自己的目的。揭露Browning对国家书评人奖的评审人行贿能给Saito带来的好处毫无疑问比Arthur要多得多，故Arthur希望自己在这其中的角色不要太显眼，免得一不小心留下什么后顾之忧，不值。</p><p>如今Saito主动发出午餐邀约……Arthur不由得担心对方是想以避嫌为借口让他来做那个捅破的人。吃力不讨好的事他可不想做。</p><p>Arthur放下手机，将视线转向电脑。在中午之前，他得再多了解一点Saito与Fisher的矛盾所在。</p><p>事实证明Arthur多想了。Saito约他吃午餐似乎更多地是想要从个人层面上认识Arthur。看菜单的时候，这位中年人笑眯眯地主动开口让Arthur不必担心，揭发Browning的事他会去费心安排。</p><p>Saito大概感受到了Arthur狐疑的眼神，他保持着微笑拿起水杯喝了一口。“不过是想借这个机会与你认识认识。以我们各自与Cobb的私交程度，却一直不甚熟识，说起来都有些奇怪了哈哈。我相信进一步认识能给我们双方都带来莫大的好处，您说呢。”</p><p>若坐在对面的是别人，Arthur肯定会立刻判断对方是想趁着痛击了竞争对手的当口大力发展所以在寻找更多的合作对象——自己的确是个很好的选择，因为Arthur自己也会从Fisher集团受创中获益。但坐在他对面的是Saito，而正如Saito所言，他们各自与Cobb的私交程度好到做生意或多或少有些避嫌感。</p><p>在生意场上摸爬滚打惯了，Arthur将自己的信任全都一股脑投注给了给特定的几个人，然后在剩余的一切情况下维持着绝对的警惕——这大概也是他成功的原因之一。这种毫无顾忌的信任甚至会令Arthur感到安心。Cobb便是那“特定的几个人”其中之一，比起Cobb作为作家很难会遇到与Arthur有关的利益冲突这种原因，Arthur更多的是情感上愿意信任这个朋友。</p><p>Eames也是其中之一。</p><p>虽然Eames跑去探老Fisher的病还被拍到了导致风言风语一时盛行，也导致了他昨天对Eames发了一通火，但Arthur只是在气这家伙给他带来的舆论麻烦罢了，那些捕风捉影的揣测他一个字都没信。</p><p>他偶尔也会反思自己这样的盲目信任是不是不太好。多年来他也听说过不少被亲信背刺夺权的人，有些甚至是他生意上的熟人。但信任Eames已然成为了他的习惯，想改恐怕也改不掉。</p><p>“是呢。”Arthur收回思绪，对Saito露出一个笑容，“我也经常听到Cobb提起你，能有机会这样单独坐下来聊聊的确挺好。”</p><p>Cobb他自己虽然没意识到或者只是不愿承认，但他身上似乎莫名有一种吸引人脉的气质。这样的气质，和他颇为精炼独到的人物描写水平大概有什么相互关系。Cobb从未特意想给Arthur和Saito牵线搭桥，但这两人却都因为Cobb无意的提及而对对方颇有印象。</p><p>Arthur也的确会与出版业相关打一些交道。事实上，Eames早期的小制作电影所基于的原作或者后续出版剧本的安排很多都是他亲自过手的。他因此对Saito的出版社颇有耳闻，哪怕光从商业合作的角度考虑，认识Saito都是有益无害的事情。</p><p>再说了，对方已经表示自己会去操心揭发Browning，诚意到位。Arthur露出一个微笑，允许自己放松了些许。</p><p>午餐还算轻松——实际上是比Arthur预想的要轻松得多。他们所做的只是有一搭没一搭地讨论市场走向，期间穿插一些将Cobb作为谈资的玩笑话。</p><p>与Saito作别之后，Arthur感到了这段时间很少感觉到的轻松。</p><p>于是他深呼吸了一下，拿出手机给Eames发了条短信：</p><p>&gt;我<br/>
晚上一起吃个饭？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ariadne总算在这天傍晚一咬牙一跺脚给Robert发了短信，内容及其简略，以至于她点击发送之后觉得自己愧为写手。</p><p>&gt;我<br/>
嗨，这里是Ariadne。</p><p>在觉得自己“愧为写手”的后一秒，Ariadne才意识到一个更迫切的问题：Robert还不知道她的名字！所以这条短信可能会让对方觉得莫名其妙。女孩哀嚎一声，她现在相信所谓的“恋爱时人会变傻”了，放过她吧！</p><p>&gt;我<br/>
啊抱歉，我就是那个跟你在咖啡店认识的女生，你好。</p><p>&gt;Robert<br/>
我知道 :)<br/>
嗨，Ariadne，我终于知道你的名字了<br/>
我刚刚还在担心你是不是没看到我留的纸条</p><p>Ariadne拿着手机干笑了两声。她现在可不能再犹豫上个一天有余了，思考了一下她决定实话实说——很多时候这其实也是最轻松的选择。</p><p>&gt;我<br/>
对不起，我有些不知道怎么发第一条消息哈哈。</p><p>&gt;Robert<br/>
哈哈我略微猜到了<br/>
没关系的，你不需要不停地道歉，我理解<br/>
毕竟我是个有点潜在stk的家伙</p><p>&gt;我<br/>
没关系没关系我没在介意！</p><p>Ariadne这次的回复是立刻就打好发出去的，她在发出去的那一瞬间又觉得自己说得有点奇怪，于是赶快又发了一条：</p><p>&gt;我<br/>
不是，我的意思是我没有觉得你stk得过分。</p><p>不行，还是怎么看怎么奇怪，这真是太尴尬了。Ariadne无奈地捂住眼睛，非要说的话，他们俩半斤八两，一个偷画对方当灵感来源另一个偷瞟对方当灵感来源……</p><p>……真是天生一对？</p><p>Ariadne被自己的脑回路笑到，莫名觉得轻松了下来。</p><p>这天晚上结束的时候，Ariadne带着自己都没意识到的笑容躺进被窝，她与Robert约了明天在“老地方”见，第一次一起喝咖啡。</p><p>她闭上眼却怎么都睡不着，虽然与Robert的微妙关系终于变得不那么微妙了，但萦绕在她脑海里的烦心事并不只有这一件。</p><p>闭着眼睛数了几百只羊，又清空大脑试图自我催眠地默念“我要睡觉”快上百次后，Ariadne睁开眼睛在一片漆黑的房间里盯着黑暗中的天花板。虽然天花板应该就在那里，但她看不见天花板，所以天花板是个薛定谔的天花板——她现在在看着的可能是一只蝙蝠的巨大翅膀，也可能是某个黑暗迷宫的一角。</p><p>……再想就更睡不着了！</p><p>Ariadne大声地叹了口气。深夜盯着看不到的天花板看应该是看不出写作灵感的，于是她下定了个决心，翻身拿起床头的手机，解锁，点进邮箱，选择新建邮件，又选好收件人，然后再一次进入自己白天时经历过的不知道该怎么发消息的痛苦状态。</p><p>她选择的收件人是Dominic Cobb。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>